Hollywood Heights season 2: Never let me go
by TakeMeAwayFromAllThatIAm
Summary: My story takes place right after episode 80 of season 1. Will the epic love between Loren and Eddie continue to grow or will something come between them? Will Chloe finally give up on Eddie or is she just getting started? What about Melissa and Adam? Max and Nora? Aid and Phil? How will Ian fit in to Eddies new life with Loren? XxX Read to find out! XxX
1. Chapter 1: You are perfect to me

**This is my first fanfic so don't go all crazy on me in the beginning, I hope I will improve in time :)**

**My story takes place right where season 1 of HH ended, on the plan.**

Only Max and Eddie were awake after about an hour into the flight. Loren is asleep in Eddies arms, he couldn't believe that he made it back to her, the woman he loved with every bone in his body. He sighed when he realized that he still had to tell her about Leah kissing him.

_After the concert,_ he thought. _I don't want her to go on stage if she haven't dealt with it, it would be even worse. I love Loren and don't want to hurt her, but not telling her is not an option. I wont lie to her._

Eddie pulled Loren closer to him, he just wanted to feel her warmth.

Max could see how deeply lost Eddie was in his thoughts, but it wasn't a smile on his face like it had been earlier so he knew that something must be bothering him. Katy's accident maybe, and how Chloe was the reason why she was gone. Or something happened to him while his was "dead", He needed to know what happened out there.

Eddie looked down at Loren's beautiful face and a smile appeared on his previous empty face. He kissed her forehead and looked up and saw Pops staring at him. He gave him a confusing glance, _why was he staring at me like he was trying to read my mind?_

**Max: "**Sorry son", he said and tried to hide his curiosity.

**Eddie: "**It's okay, I'm glad to be back and all, but all the attention is getting a little out of hand" Hinting to Max's look.

**Max:** "Glad to have you back as well but it you don't mind me asking. What happened to you out there? While you were "dead" I mean."

**Eddie: **He looked down at Loren who slept peacefully in his arms, he didn't really want to take this here and now with Loren so close to hear. _If she hear parts of it, she would want to know more and then I would have to lie. I didn't want to lie to her, plus I'm pretty sure that she can read my mind like an open book anyway so it would only end in disaster, _he thought. "I'm just not really ready to talk about it yet" he blurted out "Let's just say I had a lot of time to think and I only had one name and three words on my mind" He blushed a little bit as he looked down at Loren again.

**Max: **"Yeah, she thought a lot about you too. When we all thought you were dead she kept on the hope that you would return to her, she never gave up" He said and decided to drop the questions for now.

**Eddie: **"She's so strong and hard working, one of the many reasons that I love her. I just wish I would have said it earlier.. then maybe I wouldn't have run away on my own and...".

**Max cut him of: **"Don't even think like that, the most important thing is that you are back with girl you love and that she know it now. Just don't mess up again, okay?".

**Eddie: **Laughs, "Thanks Pops, Loren's really something special and I will never let her leave" He said maybe a little to loud and happy as his smile and happiness was all over his face.

**Loren: **"good morning handsome, now what is this about me that I'm hearing?" She said curiously.

**Eddie: **"Just how beautiful and perfect my girl is" he said as he kissed her lips gently.

**Loren: **She blushed, "I'm not that perfect you know, when you were gone I was a mess. Seriously, when no one was around I broke down every time. I even went to the bathroom during class and cried for like twenty minutes before I got back" She said, a little proudly but yet her eyes started to tear up.

**Eddie: **"It's okay babe, i'm here and I am never gone leave you, And you know why, because I love you for so many reasons and the fact that you are still perfect in my eyes is only one of them" He said with only love in his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her again.

**Loren: **"I love you too" She said as she deepened the kiss.

The kiss grew with such passion that the rest of the world just disappeared.


	2. Author's note 1

**Sorry the first chapter is so short but it's just the beginning. The drama and Leddie moments will come, trust me!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hey, wait a minute!

**Thank you guys so much! I love the fact that you like my start! And that you are so many already after only a few hours. Keep reading, there will be drama soon! :)**

**NYC airport**

**Jake: **"So you have about 10 minutes to sigh autographs and chat with your fans if we want to get over to the hotel before Loren needs to be at the festival to get ready." He looked around to make sure that everyone got the message "That goes for you to Max, you may have retired but you still got fans out there"

**Max: **"With the return of my son and Loren's big performance tonight I doubt I'll be writing any autographs" He says and laughs.

**Jake: **"And I have some new for you two at the hotel, but I will take that when we get there" He said to Loren and Eddie as they were on their way to get out of the plane.

They all exits the plan one by one. When Loren turn to the fan she gets tears in her eyes as she reads the signs they are holding up. "Leddie forever" "We knew you didn't do it" "Love you Loren" "You rock" and stuff like that.

**Loren: **"Did you know that we had a couples name?" She asked Eddie as they walked to the crowd.

**Eddie: **"No, it's kind of hard to keep track on that stuff when your supposedly dead" He said as he pulled her closer to his body. He wasn't gonna lose her again.

**Loren: **"I can't believe that so many people actually like my music" She said surprisingly.

**Eddie:** Leaned in and whispered "I can" in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

Loren and Eddie signed a few autographs and posed for a couple of pictures before they said goodbye to the fans and headed towards the limo that was waiting to take them to the hotel. The whole ride to the hotel Loren and Eddie was half asleep in each others arms.

**Nora: **"They really are perfect together, right?" She asks Max as she can't take her eyes of the sleeping couple.

**Max: **"They sure are" He said and turned Nora's face in his direction and gave her a light kiss. "I can see their wedding already"

**Nora: **"Don't say that to loud, I don't want you to put any ideas in Eddies head. Loren's only eighteen and barely out of high school!" She said as she punched Max's arm softly.

Kelly and Jake were busy with work, mostly checking the schedule and plans for the festival. Jake had the news to prepare also, so he was working his tablet and phone all at once.

Loren and Eddie woke up as they got stuck in traffic, it would take at least thirty minutes longer then it was supposed to. So Loren decided that it was the perfect time for her to ask Eddie about all that happened._ After all, Jake and Kelly were busy with work and mom and pops were in a deep conversation about some renovations to the house now that Max was moving in._

**Loren: **"Eddie.." She started out nervously

**Eddie:** "Yes beautiful, what's on your mind?" He smiled at her

**Loren: **"What happened to you out there? I mean you just seem to shut it all out and you know that you can talk to me about it, right?"

**Eddie:** _I really didn't want to talk about all of this now and here of all places. Couldn't she wait until we were safe in our room. I just need to tell her a little part of what happened and leave the rest till after the show. Right, that's what I was gonna do.. _"I know babe, I guess I haven't got a grip on what happened either. But I was at this gas station when this guy said that he was a fan and walked inside to get something that I could sign on. Then everything went black and I was at Jeremy and Leah's, those who help me." He took a deep breath, he felt like he was gonna have to tell Loren everything. _The truth is that everything that wasn't the whole truth was a lie and I can't do that to her, I just can't. Here it goes.. _"Then Leah drove me to a motel and help me get to you and.. and then something kind of happened.."

**Loren:** "It's okay, I'm here no matter what. I love you, you know" She said and kissed his cheek.

**Eddie: **"I love you too, always." _Okay, here it goes, _he thought as he was about to tell Loren everything. "She kind of kissed me".

**Loren: **"She did what?" she almost screamed as all eyes turned to her, even Jake who was all in his work. _You gotta be kidding me, first Chloe and now this girl. Can't anyone see that his mine. Right, his mine, he loves me. Not them, me._

**Eddie:** "I pushed her away right when it happened and told her that I was in love with you and only you! Trust me on that, I would never do anything to hurt you" He explained as fast as he could.

**Nora: **"wait who did what?" She asked confused.

**Loren: **"Nothing mom" she said and waved her of before she put her hands on Eddies face, leaned in and kissed him.

**Eddie: **"You aren't mad at me?" He said with a smile on his face.

**Loren: **"You pulled away didn't you?" he nodded. "It's not like you could have gone back in time and stop her from planting one on you. Plus I know how hard it's to not fall for you." She said the last part with a smile.

**Eddie: **"You are quite an amazing girlfriend, you know that? And you know that I wouldn't have let her kiss me if I'd known what she was gonna do." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was a little awkward as no one really know what they had yelled about. After about fifteen minutes they were finally there. Loren got out of the car and looked up at this tall building. It must have been at least 50 stories high. _This is all to much, I can't believe that this is how it's gonna be from now on. Somebody please don't pinch me, cause there is no way that I am gonna wanna wake up from this dream._

**Eddie: **"It's pretty amazing isn't it" He said as he pulled Loren into his warm embrace.

**Loren: **"It feel so surreal that I'm here, with you and about to preform at this festival I always wanted to go to as a kid. So unbelievable" She said with a smile as they all moved inside to the lobby.

Kelly had already gotten in before them to get the room keys, so when she had gotten them she hurried over to the rest of the gang to hand out the keys.

**Kelly: "**So now when we at the last minute had to add some more people" She looked at Eddie and smiled. "So we are a room short."

**Eddie: **"It's okay, I can share with Loren. I don't mind" He said flirtatious as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Loren: **"Sound good to me too" she said and giggled.

**Kelly: **"Great, then we have that settled"

**Nora:** "Hey, don't I have a say in this little arrangement?" She said and pointed her finger between Loren and Eddie as she looked at Loren.

**Loren: **"Mom, trust me. It's fine" She said and gave her mom a glance that she know would calm her down.

**Nora: **"Fine, but you know what I think about you know" She said it like that so that not everyone would know what she meant, but they did anyway.

**Eddie: **"Nora, don't worry. I'll take good care of her, you know that" He said with full sincerity.

**Nora: **"yea, I know." she said and took a breath. _I'm letting my eighteen year old daughter stay with her twenty-one year old boyfriend... just breath Nora. _She felt a comfortable hand around her waist, it was Max. _That man can calm me down with only a touch... god his amazing_

**Loren:** _I could see that moms mind was no longer on the subject of me and Eddie, now it was Max, I'm happy she found Max in her life. But dame she's so obvious when she thinks. _She giggled and turned to follow Eddie up to their room.

* * *

Eddie opened the door and we walked in. _I was speechless. I had never dreamt about ever staying in a hotel suite this nice. It's just start to wrap my mind around places like this I guess._

**Eddie: **"Do you like it?"

**Loren: **"Like it? it's amazing!" She said as she spun around like a little girl.

**Eddie: **"hahah, I knew you'd like it. I'm gonna go take a shower before we gotta head out, wanna join?" he whispered the last part seductively in her ear.

**Loren: **"ye.. no, sorry. I have to pick out my outfits for the nights over at Kelly and Jakes right now. But maybe tonight.. After the show" She said as she hurried out the door again before Eddie could say anything about it.

**Eddie: **_Did she just say what I thought she said... Tonight?_

* * *

Over at Kelly and Jakes suite there was so much people and stuff going on that Loren didn't really know where to go. She heard Kelly calling her name from somewhere close to the bedroom, she thought.

**Kelly: **"hey, Loren is that you?" She yelled over all the noise.

**Loren: **"Yes, where do you need me first?"

**Kelly: **pushing through everything and everyone to get next to Loren. "Here are your options for tonight" She said and pointed at a rack of clothes. "Pick three you like and then join us in the bedroom, Jake have some news for you and Eddie, he should be on his way over too". She said and walk back to the bedroom.

Loren picked out her outfits and gave them to one of her stylists so they would be taken to her dressing room at the festival. Then she walk over to Kelly and Jake to hear the news.

**Jake: "**Great, you're here Loren. Eddie should be here any minute now so.. We just have to wait a little bit longer"

**Eddie: **"No need to wait, I'm here Jake" Eddie said as he made his way through the suite and kissed Loren on the head. He looked around the room that was much more empty than the rest of the suite. He saw a shadow in the back of the room, it was a woman. He knew who it was and blurted out: "What are you doing here?"

**Who's this woman? And what are the news? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Cliffhangers.. can't do nothing but love em!**

**I should post more before the weekend. Please tell me what you think now that it's happened a bit. And a question! should I keep Chloe and Tyler or should I put in some new characters? let me know what you think!**

**Peace!**


	4. Author's note 2

I put up a poll on my profile about how I'm gonna do with Chloe and Tyler, and possibly adding some new people to the story. I'd really appreciate your opinion about this, because I need to start figuring out what will happen to those characters no matter who they are. Any ways, thanks for your support guys!

Peace!


	5. Chapter 3: Surprise babe!

**Chapter 3: Surprise babe!**

**Thanks for all amazing reviews guy! You really keep me going on my writing. 3 chapters in about 24 hours! I wont be able to write so much so fast later when I have school to, last term of gymnasiet (sort of high school) so you know how it can get. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**Woman: **"Hey Eddie, missed me?"

**Eddie: **_What was she doing here? And why now? She knows I'm with Loren so why.. Oh god, Loren! _He thought and looked down at Loren who just seemed really confused.

**Loren: **_Who is this chick? and why would Eddie miss her? _She looked up at Eddie, he looked a little worried. _What the hell is going on?! _She was so confused right now.

**Jake: **"Oh, right you guys know each other." He said as he looked up from the tablet for the first time since they all walked in. "Loren this is Leah, she will be shadowing you tonight to see how you work. She is a potential client so I thought you could show her the ropes."

**Loren: **Now everything was falling to place for Loren. "Hi, Leah. I'm Loren, nice to meet you" She said with a little hesitation and despite.

**Leah: **_Dame, why does she have to be nice.. this just makes it so much harder.. _"Hi" She said and shook Loren's hand and turned immediately to Eddie. "So how have you been Eddie?" She said with a big smile on her face and took a step forward.

**Eddie:** "I'm just so happy to be back with the love of my life, thanks for all your help by the way" _He just want to get this over with so that he could talk to Loren alone about all of this. And Jake.. what was he thinking, but then again he doesn't know._

**Loren: **_What is wrong with this girl and why was he thanking her? I just need to get out of here. _"Was that it? because I have to get back to the suite and get ready" She said in a hurry so that Kelly would let her leave.

**Kelly: **_You would need a knife to cut through the tension in here. _"Yes, just be ready in forty-five minutes" _Something must have happened when Eddie was missing, I know that Leah was the one who helped him and all but what's with all the tension if nothing happened._

**Eddie: **"Jake, I need to talk to you later!" He said with some anger in his voice. "I just need to talk with Loren first"

**Leah: **"But Eddie, I was hoping we could talk and catch up" She said and took Eddies hand.

**Eddie:** "Leah stop! I told you before, I'm with Loren." He said and stormed out and tried to catch up with Loren.

* * *

Loren was already locked in the bathroom when Eddie came in to the suite. _How could everything go from the top of the world one second and fall all the way down the next. _She thought as she heard Eddie knock on the door. She opened the door with a tear in her eye and Eddie just pulled her into his warm embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

**Eddie:** "Everything is okay babe, nothing happened and you know that I only love you" _I could only imagine how Loren felt right now. She took the kiss almost to good and I guess seeing Leah here wasn't really helping her to process it right._

**Loren: **"I know, but.. I just can't believe she would come here.. after what she did" She said and buried her face in Eddies chest.

**Eddie: **"Neither do I, but I'm gonna talk to Jake about it later and see what we can do." He said and tightened his grip on Loren.

Loren looked up at Eddie and he leaned in for a kiss. The kiss turn into an intense make out session. Eddie went down and kissed Loren's neck as he pushed her against the bathroom wall. Loren pulled away knowing that if this didn't stop now there was no way that she was gonna make it to the show.

**Loren: **"Eddie.. if you don't stop we wont make the show" She giggled

**Eddie: **He kept kissing her as he said "I don't care"

**Loren: **"Later babe, later" She teased him as she pushed him out of the bathroom and locked the door.

**Eddie: **_There it was again, does words. _"You so owe me for that ms Loren Tate" He said and walked over to the kitchen as he heard Loren singing in the shower.

He took out his phone and texted: "_Are you here yet? She is in the shower, you know the place and time right? and Loren can't know"_

Only a few seconds later his phone beeps. The texted said: "_Just got here, checking in now. Yes! I can't wait to see the look on her face! See you there."_

* * *

Loren was getting ready to head over to the festival so that she could get all dolled up. She had three costume changes during the night, two for the stage and one for the after party. On the ride there her nerves kicked in. _Oh god, I can't do this. This step is way to big for me to be making._

**Eddie:**Eddie could see that Loren was starting to freak out, so he took her hand kissed it and said "You can do this Lo, just sing to me and remember that I will always love you"

She just smiled in return and cuddled up in Eddies arms for the rest of the ride.

_He really know how to make me smile no matter what's holding me down. I love him and he loves me. _Her thoughts make her blush a bit. _Thank god for this guy.. no man. I hope he likes my new song_

* * *

When they get to the festival Loren was taken to the dressing room with Kelly, Leah and the stylists close behind. Eddie and Jake was standing in the hallway on the other side of the door.

**Eddie: "**Jake, what were you thinking bringing Leah?"

**Jake: **"What? you were the one who told me to give them a chance. I just want to see if she can take the pressure of the business, her and her brother are really good but I'm just not sure it's their time so this is like a test to se how she would react."

**Eddie: **"Fine, but don't you have anybody else you can put her on. Loren shouldn't have to deal with her there, trust me it's not such good idea." He was just hoping that Jake wouldn't ask him about it but if that was what it would take..

**Jake: **"What is it that you're talking about? why isn't it a good idea?"

Eddie told Jake about it all and how Loren reacted and all of that in hopes that Jake could fix it.

**Jake: **"I see what you're getting at Eduardo, I can't promise anything but I'll see what I can do, okay?"

**Eddie: **"Thanks Jake, I just have a bad feeling that she might come after Loren to try to come between us and I just don't want that to happen."

**Jake: **"No worries, but she'll have to deal with her until we get back in L.A. though".

**Eddie: **"Fine, I have a surprise and some plans with Loren after the show so can you put her with Kelly until we leave tomorrow?"

**Jake: **"I'm sure I can handle that." Ha said and went back to his tablet. "Can you go and see if Nora and Max are here yet?, they need to be heading to their seats soon"

**Eddie: **"No problem and thanks Jake" He said as he went to find Nora and Pops.

He took out his phone and texted the same person as before: _"Are you on your way? She will be ready soon and I need you here before she goes on"_

The answer came fast: _"yea, I'm outside now with Nora and Max now, we will be right there"_

* * *

Meanwhile Loren was about to head out of the dressing room and get ready to perform when Leah started to put doubt in her head.

**Leah: **"So are you nervous about tonight? I mean I'm not sure that I could take the pressure. But I guess that's why I'm here, to get over my fears. Just knowing that Eddie believe in me makes it so much better, if he hadn't told Jake to give me and my brother a chance I... I guess I wouldn't be here right now"

**Loren: **_I can't believe that she just said that and what is this about Eddie pushing for her and her music? Like he did with me.. I need to talk to Eddie NOW! _"Look, I don't know what you think is between you and Eddie but it's non existing, okay! He just wanted to thank you for keeping him alive and out of jail. Don't over analyze any of it!" She said as she headed out the door. _Where was Eddie.. I just need.._

**Eddie: "**Hey beautiful, are you ready?" He said as he pulled her in for a kiss but she turned away. "What's wrong babe? He looked in her eyes.

**Loren: **"Nothing.. Leah just said some stuff.. I need to head to the stage now.." She said quietly and took a step away from Eddie.

**Eddie: **"What did she say? I'm sure I can explain everything."

**Loren: **"Eddie..." she doubted but continued "she said that you pushed for her and her music like you did with me. and that without you she would be here right now..!"

**Eddie: **"Babe, I told Jake to listen to them as a thank you for helping me out. That's it. And on that note I talked to Jake about it and he will try to put her with someone else when we get home. And she will be with Kelly tonight since I have made plans for us."

**Loren: **"Thanks Eddie, wait what plans? Am I missing something here?" She said just to tease Eddie a bit.

**Eddie: **"Yes, plans! and I have a surprise for you too."

**Loren: **"Surprise? tell me, tell me! I'll make it worth your while if you just tell me!"

**Eddie: **laughing, "I so will take you up on that, and don't worry it will be here any time now"

**Loren: **"Wait? it will come here? is it Ryan Gosling?" She said which teased Eddie even more.

**Person: **"I thought that I would be better than Ryan but I guess not..."

**Who is the surprise? What will Leah do if Jake moves her..? Thanks for reading guys! **

**Peace**


	6. Chapter 4: You're insane

**I will post more after the weekend, I'm going to visit my grandparents but when I get back home I will post! And keep an eye on my profile, have polls on what to add/remove/change or specific moments. Let me know what you want!  
**

**Loren:** "Mel!" She screamed as she turned around and gave her best friend a hug. "So much better than Ryan"

**Mel: **"I thought so, I mean your rock star boyfriend flew me down for you so you better think that" She said with a smile

**Eddie: **"You like it babe?

**Loren:** "Like? I love it, and I love you" She said and gave him a light kiss. "Wait, you flew in my best friend just for me?"

**Eddie: **"Well of course, because I love you Loren Tate" He says and leans in for another kiss.

**Mel: **"aaaw, you guys are so cute! Sorry to bring it to you superstar best friend of mine but you need to hit the stage like 2 minutes ago"

**Loren: **And with that Loren gave everyone a hug and yelled "Oh, I have a surprise for you too babe" as she ran over to the stage.

Everyone walked over to their VIP-area to watch Loren perform.

* * *

**Loren: "**Hey guys! how are you doing tonight?" The crowd only screamed and cheered. "So this song I'm start with is one I think you know so feel free to sing along!" When she was finished with _Mars_, she went with _I'm alive_ and _one day at a time._ After that she got the crowd to calm down and said "This next song is all new and you guys are the first one to hear it! I wrote it for this very special person in my life that I love so much, so Eddie this one is for you" And with that the crowd went crazy again. Loren picked up her guitar and started to play and sang:

"I don't need a lot of words

I don't need a conversation

I am not concerned

With the labels or clichés

I don't need a promise

I don't need your life

I don't need the second guess

Cuz I know that you wanna be here

I don't know if you´re the best

I don't know when you´re leaving

But I know you like me

I know that you care

From the edge of the earth

To the burning core

Form the mountain tops

To the ocean floor

No matter where we stand

We're never far apart

You keep pulling me

Back to you with your magnetic heart.."

_My feelings were taking over my entire body as the words just flew out of my mouth_

"We don't need to take it slow

We don't need to think about this

Everything we want is here

Right in front of us

This is the life

That we've been dreaming of

Now you're the only one I want

And I'm the air that keeps you breathing

Every day is not enough

To show you how I'm feeling

And I never knew

How much I could love

From the edge of the earth

To the burning core

Form the mountain.."

_I looked over at my mom, she was crying and so was Max. Mel was filming all of it, I even think that she turned the camera to Eddie to get his reaction to the song on tape. Eddie in tears doesn't happen often so.._

"..I'm looking for your eyes

To light up and say

That you wanna stay

You have to stay

You can't leave me now

You can't run away

Cuz from the edge of the earth

To the burning core

Form the mountain tops

To the ocean floor

No matter where we stand

We're never far apart

You keep pulling me

Back to you with your magnetic heart" _(Magnetic heart by Drew Tabor)_

The crowd was head over heels for Loren's new song. She thanked them and said goodbye, when she turn around to walk off the stage she walked right into Eddies chest.

**Loren: **"Eddie, what are you doing?"

**Eddie: **"Thank you for the song babe, and I'm never leaving you" He said as he kissed her with such passion and the crowd went even more crazy. He broke the kiss as he realized that they were on the middle of the stage. He took Loren's hand and walk with her off the stage.

**Loren: **"You are insane mr Duran" She said and kissed him again.

**Mel: **"You are both insane!" She laughs. "But that was truly an amazing song Lo"

**Loren: "**Thanks Mel, I still can't believe that you're here! Thank you boyfriend" she said and then kissed Eddie on the cheek. "But now I need some girl time so I'll see you later, bye"

**Eddie: **"But what happened to.. you know?"

**Loren: **She laughs "Later babe, but you got Mel out here so you only have yourself to blame. Love you!"

* * *

Mel and Loren were heading to her dressing room and as they open the door they see that Leah is still in there.

**Loren: **"So what did you thought of the show Leah?"

**Leah: **"Oh, you're already done? I guess I missed it, sorry" She said with a fake smile and walked out the door.

**Mel: **"Okay, who and what was that?" Mel asked.

**Loren: **"That was Leah, the girl who helped Eddie when he was missing. Her and her brother are possibly getting signed by Jake but he's not sure that she can handle this life so she is supposed to shadow me for a while... but.." She hesitated.

**Mel: **"Lo, what is it?"

**Loren: **"Well you know that I wanted to find out what happened to him out there" Mel nodded in response. "He told me that Leah kissed him, and I think that she is trying to take Eddie away from me." She said as her eyes started to tear up.

**Mel: **"That's never gonna happen Lo! Eddie loves you more that anyone, there is no way that's happening. Wait, so he kissed her?"

**Loren: **"No, she kissed him but he pulled away immediately."

**Mel: **"That's good, see I told you!" She said proudly. "So you have to have this chick after you for how long?"

**Loren: **"She was supposed to be with me for about two weeks but thankfully Eddie talked some sense into Jake so his looking for somebody else to take care of her. But she's flying back with us tomorrow so until we're back in LA she's all mine. Except for tonight..."

**Mel: **"That's better than two weeks at least" trying to sound convincing. "Wait, did you just say that something is going down tonight?" The curiosity was overwhelming.

* * *

Eddie, Nora and Max were talking about the renovations to the house as they were waiting for the girls to be done.

**Max: **"... so that leaves us with a twice as big closet and a double bathroom."

**Nora: **"With all the stuff this guy want to have in the house we will have to add another floor to the whole house." She said and playfully teased him.

**Eddie:** "That sounds like Pops" He laughed and the others joined in too. "Nora, I actually wanted to ask you something.. about Loren"

**Nora:** "I told you that you spoke to loudly Max! Eddie, I love you so much but you can't marry my daughter. You're both way to young," She said seriously.

**Eddie: **Laughing, "I now Nora, but some day I will ask you that question but not yet" Nora sighted in relief.

**Nora: **"so what's your question than?" She asked curiously.

**Eddie: **"Well I was thinking of asking Loren to move in with me to the summer. After graduation and all that, we will probably be on tour together for six months after the summer anyway. So what do you say?"

**Nora: **"I'm honored that you would ask me, it's up Loren but that seems alright. And Eddie, I'm sure that she will say yes."

**Eddie: **"Thank you Nora, I know that Loren values your opinion so I felt like I had to" He said and gave Nora a hug.

* * *

**Person:**_If I only could get her alone for five minutes I can get this plan started.. or maybe ten minutes.._

**Who is this person? and what's the plan? I have no idea about any of it yet so I guess we all have to wait and see ;)**

**I will post my own lyrics in the future, but for now this will have to do. Speaking of music, please follow me on YouTube where I sing and play covers; Paramorea is my name there. if you're interested will say. Happy Valentines day! 3**

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 5: Two can play that game

**Hey guy! now I'm back and I hope you enjoyed your weekend todays chapter. I'll be tack in a day or two with another chapter.. I think and hope I will have something good for you by then!**

Loren and Mel went to join the others while they were waiting for their ride. When they came around the corner they saw Eddie and Nora hugging and Max had a big smile on his face.

**Loren: **"What is going on here?" She asked as they walked up to them.

**Eddie: **"A surprise for later, just be patient okay" He said with a smirk look on his face.

**Nora: **"Trust me, you'll love it. Just hold on for a little while longer" She said with a wink

**Loren: **"Hold on, my mom know but not me?" She said with a jealous glance.

**Max: **"And me" He said proudly

**Eddie: **"So not helping dad.." He said and gave his father a serious look. "Babe, you'll know soon okay. I just need to say it at the right time and place."

**Loren: **_I was getting nervous, what was this new secret? I needed to know and now. _"I'll get it out of you one way or another" She said with a seductive look at Eddie.

**Eddie: **"You can always try, it's not like I'm gonna stop you but I'm not telling so.." He Said and wrapped his arms around her waist

**Loren: **_Two people can play that game.. _"Game on" She whispered in his ear and started to walk to the limo that just pulled up.

Mel was just a step behind her girl while Eddie stood there stunned at what she had just said. _This could be fun, _He thought and joined the rest of the gang to the car.

* * *

After a weird car ride Nora was happy to be back at the hotel. _Loren had ignored Eddie the whole ride and only talked to Mel, I guess it was her way of trying to get Eddie to tell her. Oh, I hope I did the right think. Okay, she's eighteen and I can't tell her she can't. It was a few weeks away and she would spend all her time there anyway since they will have to get all song ready for release before the tour. Then they will be away for six whole months.. how I am I supposed to handle not having her with me every day.._

Max could tell that Nora was thinking about Loren moving out and going away on tour because she had this sad but still proud look on her face.

**Max: **"Everything is going to be okay, you know that right?" He said and kissed her cheek as they entered the hotel.

**Nora: **"I know, but it will feel so weird not having her there everyday.. It just feels like she growing up way to fast. I'm just glad that it's with Eddie who truly loves her" She said as a smile appeared on her face.

**Max:** "Good, and keep that smile on because I love that on you" He said and pulled her in for a hot and heavy kiss in the elevator.

* * *

Mel and Loren were saying goodbye to each other at the door to Loren and Eddies suit.

**Loren: **"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, because I wouldn't mind if you stay a bit longer." She said and hinted that she wanted her help to get that secret out of Eddie.

**Mel: **"It's okay, I don't think I would want to be here in about thirty minutes so.. plus I have a room two floors down so I'll be fine. But come by my room before we have to leave and give me all the deets and I mean all of them..!" She said and gave Loren a look before she headed for the elevator.

**Loren: **"Mel!" She said and blushed. "I will" she said before the doors to the elevator closed.

* * *

Eddie stood in the kitchen and took out two bottles of water from the fridge. He turned to Loren who just closed the door and asked

**Eddie: **"couldn't get her to stay?" He said with a smirk on his face. "Sorry if you can't resist me on your own" He laughed.

**Loren: **"hahah, I've been able to do that so far so what's another day.. week or how ever long it takes to get you to tell me what that surprise is!" She said and took the bottle out of his hand.

**Eddie: **"That's not fair, if I told you now you would know why I shouldn't tell you... yet" He said and walked over the couch where Loren was now sitting.

**Loren: **"Just tell me, I promise I can take it." she said and turned to him.

**Eddie: **"I think you can take it but I don't wanna ask what I'm gonna ask you like this, okay?" He said and kissed the back of her hand.

**Loren: **"ask? so it's a question.. that helps to narrow it dow.." She stop. _He can't ask me to marry him, right? There's no way that mom would let him do that. It can't be.. it just can't. But what else could it be.._

**Eddie: **"Loren.. are you okay? you just went somewhere else with your mind." He looked worried. "Loren?"

**Loren: **"Oh, sorry.. I was just thinking.." She took a deep breath. "Eddie.. you're not gonna ask me to ma.." Eddie cut her off.

**Eddie: **"No, Loren. At least not yet anyway." He said and took her hand. "Do you really think that Nora would let me do that?"

**Loren: **"I guess not" She said as Eddie gave her a gentle kiss in hopes of her forgetting about the secret and the question.

Loren gave in to the kiss and just as it started to get heated she pulled away and took a breath.

**Loren: **"Nice try mr Duran, but you still haven't told me what you're gonna ask me." She said as she put her hand to his face. "Now.. tell me. or asked me whatever it is you're gonna ask me. Please.."

**Eddie: **"You're so gonna be the death of me you know that" He said and leaned in for another kiss but Loren turned her head.

**Loren: **"Tell me.. now!"

**Eddie: **"Okay, just remember that you made me do it.. like this." Loren nodded in response. Eddie sight and started "Loren Elisabeth Tate.." He paused. _I didn't wanted to do it like this, I wanted to do it at our spot. It was place where we really connected. Why did she have to be so stubborn.. it's one of the reasons why I love her so I guess this is how it's supposed to be. _"will you do me the honor of moving in with me?" He said with true love in his voice.

**Loren: **"Eddie.. I..." She took a breath to really process it. "I would love to" She said and kissed him with so much passion. "So my mom liked the idea of her high school daughter moving in with her rock star boyfriend?" She tilted her head.

**Eddie: **"That's just it.. it will be after your graduation. That's why I want to wait and I wanted to do it at our spot"

**Loren: **"Now it makes sense, I know that what ever you had planned would had been perfect but I'm still happy that you told me anyway. You almost made this weekend complete." She said and kissed him.

**Eddie: **"almost?" He said between kisses.

**Loren: **"I told that we would take that shower, didn't I" She said and deepened the kiss.

Eddie stood up and pulled Loren with him, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they were headed towards the bedroom. He put her down on the bed, never breaking their kiss. Loren started to pull his shirt up when Eddie pulled away for a second.

**Eddie: **He said, "Are you sure? I don't want you to do something that you're not ready for".

**Loren: **"If I wasn't sure I would have stopped you a long time ago" She said and pulled him back onto her.

* * *

**Person: **"So you get what I asked for?"

**Woman: **"Yes, I'm just not so sure that this is such a good idea any more.." She hesitated but handed over the box and the envelope.

**Person:** "You know that this is the only way to get to this done.. before it's to late" the person said and gave to woman a serious look.

**Woman: **"I know, sorry."

* * *

Mel woke up by some heavy knocking on the door. She looked at her phone, it was only 7 am. She sighted and crawled out of bed to make her way to door and opened.

**Guy: **"You're not Eddie.. but you do look familiar, have we met before?

**Mel: **"No, I'm not. You're about two floors wrong. Yes we have, but you were to drunk to remember I guess" She said and closed the door in his face.

**Guy: **_It can't have been that long ago or otherwise I wouldn't remember her at all.. think.._

* * *

Loren woke up and felt the heat of Eddies body wrapped around her, she realized that she was only wearing one of Eddies t-shirts. She played what happened last night over and over in her head. Clothes were being thrown away, a lot of kissing.. in more than one place. When she remembered how Eddie had asked her to move in with her she just smiled. She turned around and saw that Eddie was already awake.

**Eddie: **"Good morning beautiful" He said and gave her a light kiss.

**Loren: **"Good morning to you too boyfriend" _She loved using that word, boyfriend.._

**Eddie: **"I could so get used to waking up to you everyday" He said and pulled her closer to him.

**Loren: **"Me too, to bad it's a few weeks before I move in though" She said to tease him a bit.

**Eddie: **He laughed. "What do you say about taking that shower you promised that never happened last night.." He said and started to kiss her neck.

**Loren: **She looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 7 am. "I think we have time for that" She said and made her way out of the bed.

* * *

The mystery guy had made his way up two stories and knocked on the right door this time

* * *

Just as Loren and Eddie were making their way to the bathroom they heard a knock on the door. Eddie just wanted to ignore it but Loren spoke up.

**Loren: "**Eddie.. it could be something important, just hurry back here. Okay?" She said and pushed him towards the front door.

**Eddie: **"Fine, but you so owe me for this" He laughed as he walked to the door.

Eddie opened the door and saw a guy standing there. He looked at him all confused.

**Eddie: **"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Spain or something like that." He said chocked.

**Guy: **"I got in this morning for a job, so when I heard you got back from the dead I wanted to see you" The guy said with a smile on his face.

**Eddie: "**Okay" he said, still stunned that he was here.

**Guy: **"Why are you so chocked? You were the one who was dead yesterday" He said and gave Eddie a hug.

**Eddie: **"Sorry man, glad you're here! when will you get back to LA?

**Guy: **"No worries mate. I was thinking that maybe I could catch a ride with you guys. If you have room for me of course. He said and laughed.

**Eddie: **"Sure, I guess that we can wait for you to finish up. Then I can take Loren to see New York before we head back."

**Guy: **"You're still with her huh?"

**Eddie: **"Ian, I love her so stop pushing it" He said and gave him a look.

**Ian: **"Sorry mate, I just didn't know. I mean, it's not like I could have asked about it earlier since you were dead" He said and made his way into the suite.

**Loren: **"Eddie are coming back sometime soon or what?" She said and peeked out of the bedroom wrapped in a towel. "Ian.. what are you doing here?"

**Eddie: **"That was my first question too.." He said and laughed.

**Ian: **"I think that maybe I should go and let you finish what ever it was I apparently interrupted." He gave Eddie a look as he walked back over the door.

**Eddie: **"Thanks man, I'll call you later to see when we all will be ready to leave." He said and closed the door behind him.

**Sorry for no cliffhanger on this one but it will come I promise. See in a day or two! Reviwes! So I know what you guys think, if you have any suggestions I will be open to everything!**

**Peace**


	8. Chapter 6: Explain please? part 1

**I think that I can add some more drama in this one, with this gang it's not so hard but still. I want it to be realistic and in character of everyone too. So to keep it as real as possible I've just re-watched the whole show and with that I found out some things that I will try to work into the story! And I just realized that it took a lot of drama and only 12 days (_from the contest finals and the officially meet)_ for Eddie to call Loren his girlfriend. Damn, how fast thing really move with those two!**

**Right were we left of on the last chapter.**

Loren just looked at Eddie after Ian left the suite.

**Loren:** "What was Ian doing here? and how did he know we were here?" She said still standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

**Eddie: **"He had a gig today and wanted to see me since I'm not "dead" anymore" he said and laughed a bit before he continued. "I'm not really sure but Ian can pretty much find out everything so it doesn't surprise me."

**Loren: **"Well he's your best friend so it's would be good for you to have him around at times" She said as Eddie made his way towards her.

**Eddie: **"I know, well he's coming with us back to L.A. so I will have plenty of time with him."

**Loren: **"That's great Eddie.. now what do you say about that shower. Because I have to go and talk to Mel in an hour so I don't have that much time.." She said and gave him a kiss.

**Eddie: **"Well then we have no time to waste" He said and picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and closed the door.

Nora and Max were just lying in bed, talking about all and nothing. But somehow everything came back to Eddie and Loren.

**Max: **"What? you didn't see their wedding picture before you tonight?" He said with a smile.

**Nora: **"I try not to think about it.. but if she's going to get married one day I guess I should be happy that it's with someone like Eddie" She said and tried to smile back.

**Max: **"hah, well I don't think you have to worry about planning their wedding for a few years so take a breath and just remember that"

**Nora: **"I hope so, but everything has moved so fast for them and I just keep thinking that she will be married and be starting a family while she's still a teenager..." She said and started to get nervous.

**Max: **"I know, but I don't think that non of them are ready for it yet so.. I think that they will keep us in the loop though. We're their parents" He said and winked at her.

**Nora: **Laughed "You're right"

**Max: **"Nora..." He hesitated. "I love you"

**Nora: **she stared at him for what felt like minutes before she said: "I love you too".

Max leaned in and gave her a kiss and just smiled. _He had never thought that he could feel like this for someone else except Katy.. But Nora was changing that, more and more for every day. I'm happy._

Mel wasn't able to fall asleep after Ian woke her up. It took a while before she had realized how she must have looked in her pj's and morning hair. _Why do I care? It's Ian.. right.. only Ian._ Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door. This time she quickly brushed her hair before she ran to the door. She opened it her smile wasn't as big as she wanted it to be.

**Loren: **"Sorry to disappoint you.." She said and walked into her room.

**Mel: **"I'm not disappointed, why would you think that?" She said and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. _Why was I blushing? I love Adam. Not that I'm sure were we stand right now but I am still in love with him._

**Loren: **"You had the biggest smile on your face until you saw that it was me, who did you expect?" She said, not really know what she was expecting to hear.

**Mel: **_Think Mel, think.. _"Room service, I was craving some pancakes" _Thank god that I can think fast... _

**Loren: **"Okay.. so Mel, where do you have Adam? The two of you are like glued together." She said and smile but quickly gave it up when she saw a not so happy look in Mel's eyes.

**Mel: **"I'm not sure Loren.. Things have been kind of weird the last couple of days." She took a breath but continued, "Long story short: Adam was gonna turn down NYU to stay in L.A. with me."

**Loren: **"Oh my god Mel! that's kind of big and you waited this long to tell me?!"

**Mel: **"Well it's not over yet.. I told him I didn't want him to stay and then I was thinking to going with him here to New York but then I got in to Film school in L.A. so now me and Adam are kind of drifting to different directions... I just don't know Lo." She said and sighted.

**Loren: **"I'm so sorry Mel, you wanna talk about it?"

**Mel: **"No, not really. not yet any way, I'll come back to you" she said and forced a smile. "So Lo.. last night? Tell me everything!"

**Loren: **"hahah, okay. First I cracked him on the secret that he had"

**Mel: **"Tell me, tell me!" She said and clapped her hands like a three year old.

**Loren: **"He asked me to move in with him after graduation!"

**Mel: **"Lo! that's huge! You said yes right?"

**Loren: **Took a breath. "Yea, I did. I still can't believe that it's happening"

**Mel: **"Now I'm gonna start planning your wedding for real sense you guys are probably gonna get married in a year" She said with such happiness.

**Loren: **"Mel! don't you dare! and please don't say that in front of my mom"

**Mel: **"Don't you worry, I'll keep it a secret until he gives you that ring" She said and slowly walked away.

**Loren: **"Mel, if he ever proposes to me I'll let you plan the whole thing okay. Just don't..

**Mel: **"Okay, I'll stop. But you wasn't finished with the night after that, right?"

**Loren: **"Thanks, no it so wasn't!" She laughed. "It was kind of hard to resist him for as long as I did so after he dropped that bomb on me, I was happy to give in."

**Mel: **"I bet you were" She just smiled.

**Loren: **"Mel!"

Eddie was in the elevator, heading to Mel room to pick up the girls for a day of New York fun. He knocked on the door, no answer, he knocked again. After a few seconds Mel came to the door.

**Mel: **"Hi Eddie, what are you doing here? this is girl-time, alright?"

**Eddie: **"Well, since we have a couple of extra hours I was thinking that we could take a tour of New York. But I can leave you two here and go on my own if you want" He said just to tease Mel for that comment.

**Loren: **"I love the sound of that!"

**Mel: **"Let me just get my stuff and then we can go." She said and walked to the bedroom to get her purse. "Oh yeah, Eddie did Ian find his way to your room this morning?"

**Eddie: **"Yes he did.. wait how did you know that he was looking for me this morning?" He said and gave Mel a look.

**Mel: **"Well he got off on the wrong floor and came knocking on my door at 7 this morning looking for you so I sent him two floors up."

**Loren: **"Wait, you never ordered pancakes did you?" She said with a smirk look in her eyes.

**Mel: **"Not really.. but we should get going! we have a lot to see and not so much time!" She said and dragged Loren out of her room.

**Loren: **"Don't think that I'll forget about this! we have a lot to talk about!"

They went to see everything that they wanted and for once shopped Loren and Mel shopped in some stores that they never thought they would ever be allowed into. _It doesn't really hurt to hit the town with two rockstars, _Mel thought.

Time flew by and it started to get late. Jake was getting impatient, he had meetings back in L.A. and needed to get Traci's stuff packed up and shipped to Chicago. Kelly had to get through a bunch of paper work and Nora and Max wanted to get started at the remodeling. Eddie was on the phone with Ian, he was just finishing up.

**Eddie: **"Sound perfect, we can come pick you up in about five?"

**Ian: **"Awesome mate! I'll text you directions, see you soon than." He said and hung up.

A few minutes Eddie, Loren and Mel sat in the limo waiting for Ian to come out. The rest took another car and was waiting on them at the airport. Just as Eddie was about to call Ian to see what took him so long he came walking out of the building and entered the car.

**Eddie: **"Finally, damn you're slow..! He said and gave him a brotherly hug.

**Ian: **"I had to thank my beautiful models mate, you can't rush those things" He said and winked at him.

**Loren: **"Okay, well now we can hurry back to L.A., I'm so tiered after all the walking."

**Ian: **"I bet you are, just not from the walking" He said and gave Eddie a look.

**Eddie: **"Don't push it Ian or you might not have a ride to L.A.!"

**Mel: **"Wait, what is it that I don't know but everybody else seem to know about?" She and looked at Loren.

**Loren: **"Mel, it's not like that.. huumm-mm-uum.." She blushed. "When Ian came over this morning I was about to get in the shower and he's not so good in timing.. I'll explain later"

**Ian: **"Melissa! There it is, I knew that it started with an M but the rest was lost."

Eddie and Loren looked at eachother all confused.

**Mel: **"You were sober enough to remember that my name started with an M, congrats" She laughed.

**Ian: **"Hey, I remember you and an M that's more than I usually remember love. You should be honored"

**Eddie: **"That's true. He never remembers anything"

**Loren: **"Am I the only one who's confused?" She said and looked around.

**Mel: **"As I said before, Ian came and woke me up at 7 am this morning looking for Eddie."

**Loren: **"Right, we haven't talked about that yet!"

**Mel: **wanting to change the subject asked: "So Ian, what was the shoot for?"

**Ian: **"Well I've worked with the Brazil's Next Top Model for a few weeks now and they asked me to do the final shoot of the season."

**Eddie: **"They wanted you back after what happened at the first shoot?" He said and laughed a little until Ian hit him on the side.

**Loren: **"Now I wanna know what happened when even Ian gets defensive!" She said with a smile.

**Mel: **"Yes, me too! sound like a hell of a story"

**Ian: **"It is, but there's no way that I'm gonna tell you. And neither is Eddie.." he gave him a hard stare. ".. I have so many of your secrets of the past that I can use against you so don't you dare."

Loren gave Eddie a look to try to get it out of him but she failed.

**Eddie: **"That may have worked last night to get the question out of me but I can't.. Ian can do to much damage with what he know..." He laughed nervously.

**Mel: **"Then I guess you're my new best friends Ian.."She smiled. "Second best friend." She changed to when she got a glance from Loren.

**Loren: **"Nice save" She smiled.

**Ian: **"Those secrets are locked in a volte that only opens after an enormous number of shots." He said and laughed, he could feel Eddies eyes pierce a hole in his head. "Wait, what question were you talking about mate?"

**Eddie: **_Ian didn't really approve of Loren, but after everything that happened it's not like he knows why I'd do this and how it is to be in love.. _"I asked Loren to move in with me.." He waited for his reaction.

**Ian: **"..."

* * *

**I didn't want to make this chapter scary long so I'm splitting it up in two chapters. I'm writing the second part as we speak and it will be up in an hour or two! Once we're back in L.A. there will be more Nora and Max, Jake and Kelly, Aid and Phil, Chloe and Tyler and the Mel-Adam drama of course! don't forget about the mystery people that has a plan.. it's so secret that even I don't know what it is.. hahahah, I am way to tiered for this.. it's like 11 at night here and I'm sick.. ENJOY!**

**Peace!**


	9. Chapter 7: Explain, please? part 2

**I took an ice cream break and everything I was gonna write flew out of my head.. I have the rough points between Ian-Eddie-Loren-Mel story. But I was gonna write in Jake and Kelly in this one + some Mel and Adam drama, not that I remember what my thoughts about that... But all your awesome reviews keeps me going! And I was thinking about starting another HH story that is different from the start, I'll let you know!**

The suspense was building up in the car for Ian's reaction...

**Ian: **"Are you sure that's what you want mate?"

Everyone was kind of chocked that he didn't try to talk him out of it..

**Eddie: **"I'm sure, trust me" He said and flashed a smile at Loren.

**Ian: **"Good, then I'm happy for you"

**Eddie: **"Not that I don't appreciate you acceptance, but what have you done to my best friend?" He said and gave him a little push and smile.

**Ian: **"I'm still here mate, but after everything that's happened I can get why you'd want that."

**Eddie: **"After what happened?" _There must be something else to this, he sounded like he almost was all grown up.. I'll deal with this later.._

**Ian: **"Your "death" and jail, not that we haven't been there before.." He got a questioning look by Loren. "And I heard somethings about your mom too"

**Loren: **"Your mom?"

**Eddie: **"Yes.. that's kind of why I drove away in the first place. Apparently Chloe was the one who was driving the car that drove my parents of the road that night.."

**Ian: **"Sorry mate!"

**Loren: **"Oh, Eddie! I didn't know" She said and gave him a hug.

**Eddie: **"It's okay. I hadn't have time to tell you yet and I kind of traded it for Chloe to drop the charges on me.."

**Loren: **"You did what?"

* * *

The suspense grew and Mel was getting really uncomfortable and broke the silence.

**Mel: **"So.. Loren there's something I've kind of been putting up to tell you.."

**Loren: **"What is it Mel?" She got a little worried.

**Mel: **"I'm about to be related to Aid.. sort of.." She said and looked down.

**Loren: **"What..? hold up you call her Aid now?"

**Mel: **"She and Phil are getting married because of the pregnancy.. and Lo she not that bad" _This was at least better than an awkward silence _she thought.

**Loren: **"Married? Phil? That I never saw coming.. and not so bad? you know how she just turned on me in second grade!"

**Mel: **"I know right! his proposal was kind of cute though" She said and smiled a bit. "She's not like that, after everything with her dad and now with the baby she has changed for the better. I never thought I'd see this day either but it's true."

**Loren: **"I'll guess.. the last weeks of school could get really interesting" She said and laughed it off.

**Ian: **"I'm so glad to be over all the high school drama.."

**Loren: **"You have no idea how happy I'll be when school is out..." She said and smiled. "but then again.."

**Eddie:** "There will be a lot of work to do, much time in the studio before the tour" He cut her off.

**Loren: **"yes... but I'll be moving in with you so it wont be that bad." She said and gave him a kiss.

**Mel: **"You guys are way to cute together" Laughed

**Ian: **"They sure are love" He said and flashed her a smile

* * *

The limo was quiet for the last minutes of the ride to the airport. Everyone let out a sight of relief when the car stopped and they stepped out into the fresh air. They joined the rest of the gang that was waiting for them on the plane.

**Max: **"Ian, nice to see you here" He said with a smile when he saw Ian entering.

**Ian: **"Papa Max, my pleasure" He said as he gave Max a hug and sat down on the other side of the aisle.

Mel, Loren and Eddie took the couch seats as Brenda came out and said that they had to buckle up and that they were gonna take off. It wasn't until they were in the air that Loren noticed Leah sitting in the back with her headphones on, staring at Eddie.

Jake and Kelly started out the flight with some business talk. They said how proud they were over Loren's amazing performances over the last days, then they went on about some interviews for both of them, talk shows and all the details about the tour preparations. Then they let them sleep the rest of the way home. They kept giving eachother looks that Eddie noticed at time to time and made a mental note to take that up with Jake later.

* * *

Loren was half asleep, she went in and out of dreams that still seemed so real. Maybe because it was like a playback of her concert at MK, the feeling of Eddie's presence but being able to be with him and then seeing her father was the part that made her scream and wake up again. The third time she woke up and screamed it wasn't as quiet as it used to be, this time she woke up everyone that was asleep and interrupted every conversations that was going on. All eyes turned to her as she sat up straight.

**Eddie: **"Babe, everything's okay. It was just a dream" He said and pulled her closer.

**Loren: **"Actually it wasn't only a dream" She said and looked over at her mom.

**Nora: **"Trent?" she asked.

**Loren: **"mm, a part of it was him any way"

**Eddie: **"Trent?" He asked and looked at Loren all confused.

**Loren: **_Right, I had forgot to tell him about him showing up at MK... _"My.. dad"

**Mel: **"If you can even call him that" She said quickly.

**Loren: **"He showed up at MK at the night of the performance."

**Eddie: **"I didn't know.. why didn't you tell me?"

**Loren: **"I was so happy that you were back and then the show and all that happened so I forgot. It's not like I really wanna think about it so.."

**Eddie: **"I get that, I'm just happy that you told me."

**Loren: **"I guess we're even now" She said and tried to laugh through the tears.

**Eddie: **Laughing a little bit. "I guess so" He said and have her a light kiss.

**Loren: **"I'll tell you more about it later." She said and kissed him back.

* * *

**Leah: **_She was so damaged.. so many problems. How can Eddie see anything in her.. This little love fest started to make me sick. Two weeks to gather information on that little prick and then use it against her. That was gonna be me in his arms in a month._

* * *

Eddie and Loren was now in a deep sleep after all that happened over the last couple of days. Leah was still focused on her music and kept her eyes on Eddie. _Mel was really bothered by her, she was just happy that after they land they wouldn't have to see her again._

**Ian: **"What's on your mind love?" He said as he could see Mel getting a bit upset.

**Mel: **"Nothing, just irritated on that girl over there" She said and hinted over to Leah.

**Ian: **"What is there about her that you don't like than?" He said and gave her a look.

**Mel: **"She kissed Eddie and is doing everything she can to get between them. I know she is working on a plan, I can just tell that she is.."

**Ian: **"From all that I know and have heard there is no way that Eddie is gonna let that happen so don't you worry" He said and flashed her another smile.

**Mel: **"I still don't get how you can be against the two of them one second and all for them the next."

**Ian: **"I know he has been through a lot and it would help him to have a bigger commitment to Loren to get through all of that"

**Mel: **"Yeah, I get that part but it doesn't feel like that's the whole story" She gave him a look, like she knew what it was, like she had read his mind.

**Ian: **"I have no idea what you're talking about love" He said

**Mel: **"mm-humm.. sure I do"

**Ian: **In hopes of changing the subject he noticed her videocamera-bag. "So is it photos or videos? He asked and hinted to the bag.

**Mel: **"Nice work.. Video. I got accepted into this film school in L.A. so.."

**Ian: **"Sound good, it's good to know what you wanna do so early in life." He smiled, happy that she didn't changed the subject back.

**Mel: **"Yeah? When did you know you wanted to be a photographer?"

**Ian: **"When I was about four and got a hold of my mothers camera at Christmas. I never let it go the whole night and since than I just kept taking pictures and then made a career out of it when I got out of high school."

**Mel: **"Sound amazing, that's pretty much how it's been with me and filming too. I actually got this job offer for this producer for a video I made for Loren about the two of them when Eddie was gone. I made it just to keep her spirits up that their love would make it and never thought that I would get anything of it.."

**Ian: **"Sound like you have a decision to make."

**Mel: **"I know.. I'm just so clueless on what to do. Maybe I'm to inexperienced to handle the job and end up losing both of them. Or I pick school and maybe lose my one true chance to make it big..." She sighted

**Ian: **"I never thought that of you.."

**Mel: **"What?" She looked at him confused.

**Ian: **"You doubting yourself" He gave her a look that she couldn't read.

**Mel: **"I have never done that and didn't even realized I was doing it. What is happening to me?"

**Ian: **"See, I'm not the only one who's changing."

**Mel: **"I guess not.."

**Sorry that it took longer that expected to post this... but I was so tiered that I fell asleep, I even over slept and missed my on and only class of the day so. But now it's here and I hope you enjoyed it! When they land there will be longer chapters with a lot more drama, Chloe will be back, Leah will have a say and Melissa makes a decision. Stay Tuned for more!**

**Peace!**


	10. Author's note 3: THANK YOU!

**I wanted to thank two amazing readers for their beautiful comments. You guys make my day after every chapter and are kind of giving me inspirations to write. Not only this story but another that I've started to think about and even some songs. When it comes to songs I'm really evolving and a part of it is because of this story and all your amazing comments! So thank you all, and a special thanks to Amarioni546 and Liveit21! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 8: I can't believe it!

**I know that you guys want Chloe to leave Eddie alone and that you hate Leah, but I can't just write them off because then there will be almost no drama.. Just keep in mind that I hate her to the way she is right now but I'm working on it. You never know what might happen ;) More mystery people and their plans is going to be making their way in, but not so much yet. I want this to be a long and ongoing story and I don't want it to end after chapter 20 so be patient with me. The show has one day in like 4 episodes.. crazy how much can happen in a day.. huuh? ;)**

**Captain: "**If everyone can please fasten your seat belt. We're about to land"

Everyone woke up and did as the captain said. Loren looked at her phone, it was almost 9 pm.

**Loren: **"Can we stop somewhere and eat before we go home?" She looked at Eddie and realized that his penthouse wasn't really her home yet.

**Eddie: **"Home huh?" He gave her a smile.

**Nora: **"Now I'm a little hurt.." Laughed

**Loren: **"I'm to hungry to think straight.. Besides, I've lived there the last week and I will be living there again in a few weeks.." Jake looked at her confused. "See, even Jake is confused." She said and laughed.

**Eddie: **"That's probably because he doesn't know" He said and looked over at Loren real fast before he looked back at Jake.

**Jake: **"So why don't you enlighten me?"

**Eddie: **"Loren is moving in with me after graduation" Jake sat quiet for a while before answering Eddie.

**Jake: **"Already?"

**Eddie & Loren: **They looked at each other and said: "Yeah, we are"

**Kelly: **"That's amazing guys! congrats!" She said and tried to get Jake along with her.

**Jake: **"As long as you know what you're doing" He said with a forced smile.

**Eddie: **"I know, don't worry Jake this is a good thing." He said and took Loren's hand and gave it a light kiss.

* * *

Before everyone headed back to their homes Jake made plans for Eddie and Loren at the office the next day for some tour planning. Just as Nora and Max was getting in the car Nora yelled over to the "_kids_" not that they were that young but still.

**Nora: **"Loren, aren't you coming?"

**Loren: **"No, we're gonna go and get a bite to eat and I still need to get my stuff at Eddies."

**Eddie: **"Why don't you just stay at my place for the night?"

**Nora: **"I don't know Eddie.."

**Loren: **"Mom, don't worry. I'll let you know when we're done with everything and if it's really late I'll stay at Eddies otherwise I'll come home. deal?" She said and gave her mom a insuring look.

**Nora: **"Fine, but Eddie! take care of my girl okay?"

**Eddie: **"I always do!" He said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going into the car.

**Nora: **Walked over and gave Loren a hug and whispered, "You were really good tonight, I'm so proud of you. And be safe okay" in her ear.

**Loren: **_I knew she was talking about more that to just stay alive and well... _"Mom!" She said and blushed.

**Mel: **"come on, let's go! I'm starving." She said and dragged Loren into their limo where the guys were waiting on them.

* * *

They picked up some Chinese food and headed over to Eddies penthouse. Jeffery greeted them and let them up with the mail for week. Once they were up Ian and Eddie put down the food in the living room while Loren and Mel went to get some drinks.

**Loren: **"Damn this is looking so good right now.." She said and started to unpack the many bags of food on the table.

**Eddie: **Laughing, "You know I love you right" He said and just looked at her.

**Loren: **"Yes I do, especially for my stomach." She said and giggled.

**Mel: **"In that case he must love you a lot with how much you can eat" She said just teased her.

**Eddie: **"You have no idea how much" He said and pulled Loren closer.

**Ian: **"Just don't forget that there are more people in this room, mate" He said and laughed a little.

**Loren: **Wanting to give back a little after Mel comment she said, "No worries there, as long as Mel is here we can hear her babble so that wont be a problem."

**Mel: **"Hey, that so not... oh, yes it is" She said and giggled a bit.

**Ian: **"Maybe you're not changing as much as you think" He said and gave her that look she couldn't read.

**Mel: **"Maybe you're right Ian" She said and looked back into his eyes.

They looked at each other for quite a while in silence when Loren noticed the look and broke the silence.

**Loren: **_She was with Adam, why were they looking at each other like that? _"What, who's changing?"

**Mel: **Broke of and looked over at Loren quick, "I was having panic over what I should do with college or if I should take the job and for the first time I doubted myself and wasn't feeling like myself either." Her eyes traveled back to Ian who never looked away.

**Loren: **"You doubting yourself? I don't believe it."

**Ian: **"Me neither" He said and still had his eyes on Melissa.

**Eddie: **"Well, which one would maybe let you leave for six months?" He said with a smile and looked over at Loren who smiled back.

**Mel: **"What? why?" She was curious.

**Loren: **"You're filming the tour, or did I forget to mention that?" She said with a smile over her whole face.

**Mel: **Finally looked over at Loren with a huge smile on her face, "No you didn't I now we talked about it before, but it was so long ago and I..." She stopped for a second "I'm going on tour!" She said and everybody laughed at her extremely happy reaction.

**Ian: **_This tour just got a lot more interesting. _"This tour is gonna be.. amazing" _Amazing wasn't the word he was gonna use but it sounded better than what he was thinking"_

**Eddie: **"It sure is, now we just have to actually write the songs for the tour otherwise it's not going to be a tour."

**Loren: **"I really don't wanna talk business right now. I just got home after some very eventful days, so please Ian tell us the brazil story"

**Mel: **"That idea I like!" She said and gave Ian a sort of flirty look.

**Ian: **"oh, I don't like where this is going.." He said and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

**Eddie: **"Ian, I think they deserve to know. After all you're gonna slip on the tour anyway so why not just do it know so it's done"

**Loren: **"Yeah Ian, tell us"

**Ian: **"Fine, but I need another shot of this first" She said and pour some more in glass.

* * *

Jake, Kelly and Leah were in another car that was heading to the office where Leah was getting picked up by her brother and Kelly and Jake had some papers to go through and phone calls to return. Jeremy was already waiting outside the building.

**Jake: **"Good to see you Jeremy, I was thinking that maybe you guys could pop by the office tomorrow"

**Jeremy: **"Sound great" He said and shook Jake's hand.

**Leah: **"See you guys tomorrow" She said and got in the car.

Kelly and Jake said goodbye and made their way into the building. As they were entering the office, they both reached for the doorknob at the same time. Their hand touched for a few seconds before Jake pulled away.

**Jake: **_I shouldn't be doing this, I can't do this. But it feels so right... _Just as he was about to give in to the feeling that filled his body Kelly had already walked into the office away from his grasp.

**Kelly: **_Just walk away Kel, he's never gonna be there the way you want him to. _She turned around and found Jake standing inches away from her now. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, just as he was leaning in to kiss her she turned her head. "We shouldn't be doing this Jake.."

**Jake: **"Right now I don't care" He said and turned her head back with his hand on her cheek. He leaned in for another kiss and this time she let him.

**Kelly: **_I shouldn't.. but it feels so good. _She put her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

**This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted but it felt like a little too much Loren-Eddie-Mel-Ian if I was gonna put in another part with them + I think that it was a good place to stop. I like that sort of cliffhanger too, now it you wanna know one of the amazing Ian stories you have to keep reading ;) hahah, okay amazing might be overkill. I still have to come up with one, I have the beginning done but it's not enough. Suggestions anyone? Stay tuned for more drama!**

**Peace!**


	12. Chapter 9: Neither did I

**Hey you guys! I know that it's been a while since I posted but now I'm back. I have worked on the Ian story for a long time and I'm still not sure that I have all the details right where I want them so I may change that in the future but for now it will have to work. Working in the Adam-Melissa drama in this episode too and Chloe is making an appearance. Hope you like it!**

**Mel: **"Ian you better start talking because otherwise I'm never getting home and Lisa is gonna kill me"

**Ian: **"Than I guess there's no story if you're not gonna stay" He said and looked at her with a smile, confident that he has won.

**Mel: **"That's so not faire.. I'll make a call and get back to you on that one" She said and gave Loren a look. She picked up her phone and called Lisa.

**Loren: **"There's no way you're getting out of this one Ian!" She said and laughed.

**Ian: **"A little help here mate?"

**Eddie: **"You're on your own on on this one. Because if Mel is able to stay then I get my beautiful girlfriend with me for the night" He said as a grin amerced on his face.

**Loren: **"Sorry Ian but I don't think you have much of a choice" She smile.

**Mel: **"No, he don't. Because I'm staying! I have no idea how I got Lisa to agree on this one but I'm so taking full advantage!" She said with the biggest smile on her face.

**Ian: **"I don't like this anymore... Three against one is not faire!"

**Eddie: **"Just tell them Ian and get it over with"

**Ian: **"Okay.. here it goes than. So this photoshoot I was flying in for was in the beginning of the show so it was in Brazil, anyway.. So I get here and start to set up everything before I meet the girls and everyone spoke Spanish like really fast so I didn't get a word of what they were saying. But the shoot started up, my agent had never said what kind of shoot it was gonna be and as the first girl comes out.. in a towel and I though like bikini/swimsuit or something like that. But then this girl got in front of the camera and drops her towel and she's.. naked. I never new what I was shooting for so I kind of just stood there and stared at her as asked me where I wanted her. I didn't answer her, I only stood there like a fool.. staring."

Everyone started to laugh, even Eddie who had heard the story before.

**Mel: **"Priceless!" She said and just smiled at him.

**Ian: **"The story isn't over yet love.."

**Eddie: **"the best part is yet to come" He said and gave Ian a big smile.

**Ian: **"Thanks mate.. that helps.. a lot!"

**Loren: **"Just get on with the story!" She said and giggled.

**Ian: **"Take it easy girl, it's not as good as Eddie make it out to be just so you know.." Melissa and Loren just stared at him, waiting for the rest of the story.

**Mel: **"I'll be the jude of that" She said and flashed her smile at him.

* * *

**Kelly: **"We shouldn't have done that Jake.." She said as she put her shirt back on.

**Jake: **"Maybe not, but I wanted to" He said as he took a step closer Kelly.

**Kelly: **"What about Tracy Jake? She's my best friend and she is still your wife!"

**Jake: **"She's gonna stay in Chicago and I'm gonna ship her thing to her.. with our divorce papers."

**Kelly: **_She could help to smile a bit. _"But still Jake.. I can't only go with my heart on this one. We work together.. and what if this, _What ever this is, _doesn't..."

**Jake: **"Don't you even think that" He said and kissed her lightly.

**Kelly: **"It's not like we can avoid it forever Jake"

**Jake: **"I know Kel, but give me some time. I can't let my brain stop me when my mind and body is ready for this. I am signing the papers tomorrow, we can talk after that okay?"

**Kelly: **"Okay, tomorrow" She said as a smile appeared on her face.

**Jake: **"Good, and for now.." He said and kissed her neckline.

* * *

Everyone was waiting impatiently for Ian to continue his story.

**Ian: **"So everyone looks at me and waiting for me to speak up when the girl just starts to pose in these ridicules positions... Then I get the feeling like I've met her before..

KNOCK KNOCK! Someone was knocking on the door, gently and only two knocks before it stopped and waited.

**Eddie: **"Don't think that you'll get out of telling the rest of the story because of this!" He said and made his way to the door. He opened the door and didn't believe his eyes.

**Person: **"Hi Eddie.. don't shot me out I just have something to say and then I'll be out of here, okay?"

**Loren: **"Babe, who is it?" She said and walked over to Eddie. "What are you doing here Chloe?"

**Chloe: **"Don't worry Loren I just have something to say and then I'll be going."

**Eddie: **"Okay, then what is it?"

**Chloe: **"I just wanted to say to both of you how sorry I am for everything that I have ever done to you, I don't expect to be forgiven but I needed to get that out there before I move away to New York. So I wont bother any of you again and I'm truly sorry." She said and turned to walk into the elevator.

**Loren: **"Chloe, wait!" Eddie looked at her confused and Chloe turned around before entering the elevators. "Thank you" She said with real sincerity in her voice.

And with that the elevator doors closed and Chloe was gone. As Eddie closed the door and turned to the living room where Ian and Mel was waiting to hear what just happened.

* * *

**Eddie: **"I can't believe that just happened.."

**Mel: **"What? you don't hear as much over here as by the door so please tell me!"

**Loren:** "It was Chloe.." She said, still a bit chocked.

**Ian: **"And..?"

**Eddie: **"She apologized..! For everything she's ever done."

**Loren:** "And she's moving to New York"

**Mel: **"Wait! Are we talking about the same Chloe Carter here?"

**Loren: **"It's hard to believe it... I know. I still haven't understood it yet."

**Ian: **"That's kind of big guys, celebrate?" He said with a smile, hoping to get the relief out of everyone.

**Eddie: **"No matter what I need a shot after that"

**Loren: **"I never thought that I would say this, but me too"

Eddie looked at her with pure surprise but Mel cut of his thoughts with the words he was about to say.

**Mel: **"Neither did I"

**Eddie: **"You only drank water when we went to the club so I have to ask.. are you sure?" He said with a little laughter.

**Loren: **She took the glass out of Ian's hand and pour the rest of the whiskey down her throat. Everyone just stared at her, surprised.

**Ian: **"I'm impressed valley gi.. Loren" He made a quick change when he saw the look that Eddie was giving him.

**Eddie: **"Nice save.."

**Ian: **"Thanks" He said and snapped the glass back from Loren. "If you want more you have to get a glass of your own."

**Loren: **"Fine" she said and picked up a glass of her own.

**Mel: **"Okay, have you seen my best friend? You might know her, 5.6, brown hair, a superstar and kind of the perfect daughter if I may say it myself." She said with a proud smile.

**Loren: **"Very funny Mel, it's not like you haven't waited for this moment your whole life."

**Mel: **"That's true.." She said and bit a lower lip. "Okay, I'm in! give me one. Just not whiskey, I don't think that will settle with me in about five minutes." She said and giggled a little.

**Ian: **"One tequila, coming up!" He said and flashed her that smile again.

**Eddie: **Walked up to Loren and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "This new wild side of you is getting really interesting", as he started to kiss her neckline.

**Mel: **"Okay, there is no way that I am staying to watch this." She looked over to Ian whom walked in from the kitchen with a bottle of tequila. She walked to him and pushed him back over into the kitchen. "There is no way that I wanna see where that thing over there is gonna turn into" Ian just smiled at her. "Okay, seriously! what is up with that smile of yours?" She said and couldn't stop smiling back at him.

**Ian: **"What smile?" He said and did it again.

**Mel: **"That one!" She said and took the bottle out of his hands. She felt his skin next to her as their fingers touched, it was like an electric shot went through her body. Their eyes met and she felt how she was getting lost in his eyes when she realized what was going on and pulled the bottle out of his hand, poured a shot glass and took it in a matter of only seconds. Her mind went straight to Adam, but her thoughts got interrupted.

**Ian: **"Are you okay love?" He asked and rubbed her shoulder.

**Mel: **"Yeah.. just.." She paused and looked into his eyes, "Nothing" She continued with a smile.

**Ian: **"I know it's something so just tell me, if not now than later when you feel more like talking about it."

**Mel: **"I might take you up on that" She poured two more shots and gave one to Ian.

**Ian: **"Maybe we should get back into the living room before they get any further.." He said laughing as they made their way to the living room.

* * *

Eddie and Loren were sitting on the couch just whispering and giggling, they didn't even notice when Ian and Mel came back into the living room. Mel and Ian just stood there looking at them.

**Mel: **"This was tamer than I thought it would be"

**Loren: **Jumped a bit when she heard her voice, "Some people can restrain them self when there is other people in the house."

**Ian: **"You maybe, but I'm pretty sure that Eddie isn't" he said and smirked over at Eddie.

**Eddie: **"You're the one to talk! Speaking of the story, you're not done with it yet!" He said and laughed with revenge.

**Ian: **"I was so hoping that you would forget about that..." He looked down at the floor.

**Loren: **"Just finish the story so we can move on with our night."

**Ian: **"Okay, where was I... Yeah, so I thought that I remembered the girl from somewhere and it wasn't until she was done and the next girl came out and I remembered her to that it hit me...

**Mel: **"What was it?" She said curiously.

**Ian: **He looked at Mel when he realized that he didn't wanna tell the end of the story. _What is it with this girl and her insanely beautiful eyes.. I don't.. I can't.._ His thoughts were interrupted by Loren.

**Loren: **"Yes Ian, what was it?" She said it with a voice that revealed that she already knew.

**Ian: **"Did you tell her?" He said and looked over at Eddie.

**Eddie: **"Sorry man, but she has this spell on me. I couldn't help it." He said with a little blush on his cheeks.

**Mel: **"Well I don't know, so fill me in"

**Ian: **"Long story short, I slept with both of them and I had to go to a dinner with all the models that night for the show and it kind of led to a huge girl fight and the girls got arrested.." He didn't dear to look up from the floor.

**Loren: **"Arrested Ian? Seriously?"

**So there it is, not as much Mel related drama but it's the build up for the real deal which should be in the next chapter or the one after that. I wasn't sure what to do with Kelly and Jake but I think there will be some more drama about them later. And I'm not sure that Chloe will be gone forever, she might come back but I'm not sure yet. Stay tune to find out more!**

**Peace!**


	13. Chapter 10: A night to remember

**Lets just say that it's gonna be a long night for both me and the people in the story, to bad only alcohol in involved in one of them. But this weekend is gonna be party all the way, so I'll just have to keep on a few more days. Now back to the story! Melissa-Adam drama in breaking out and I think that something will happen with Leddie, not sure yet if it's good or bad or just weird! You have to read to find out, if not this one than the next! :)**

**Ian: **"Yes, but it's not like I made them fight." He got defensive.

**Loren: **"But still, it is still your fault... in some way."

**Mel: **"Maybe, but not really." _She didn't know why she was defending him, but it felt right._

**Ian: **"Exactly, thank you for that love" He said and gave her that smile again.

**Eddie: **"Not to interrupt, what ever this is, but I say that we have to much to celebrate to waist our time. So shots anyone?" He said to light up the mood since Loren saw the charged between Mel and Ian.

**Ian: **caught, "two for me" Never breaking his eye contact with Mel.

**Mel: **"One here"

**Loren: **_Eddie might be for this and wanna let this go, but I really need to talk with Mel about what's going on with both Adam and Ian._ "Me too"

Eddie poured up five shots and handed them out to the others.

**Mel: **"To Chloe letting go and moving away!"

**Eddie: **"And to my amazingly, talented girlfriend" Loren gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

**Loren: **"And to have my loving boyfriend back"

**Ian: **"For tonight, let us never forget it! but after this shot we might start to forget everything anyway..."

A little laughter filled the room before they raised their glasses.

**Ian: **"If I may come with a suggestion for the nights activates."

**Mel: **"Sure, bring it on" She said with a smile.

**Ian: **"MK?"

**Loren: **"I'm in"

**Eddie: **"If she goes I go" He said and pointed at Loren.

**Ian: **"Mel?"

**Mel: **"Do you even have to ask" She said and flashed him a smile "But first we need to fix this mess of a hair" she said and gestured at Loren's head.

**Loren: **"Hey! what's wrong with my hair?" She said and started to pat it down.

**Mel: **"Well, airplane hair plus you have a little sex hair thing going on there too"

**Loren: **"Mel!" She blushed as the guys tried to hold back a light laughter.

**Mel: **"Give us ten minutes guys, I work fast!"

* * *

The girls rushed away to the bedroom where Loren had a few hair products.

**Loren: **"Okay, speak!"

**Mel: **"About what?" _She couldn't have picked up on that, could she?_

**Loren: **"Don't act like you haven't noticed the way Ian keeps looking at you, and you at him for that way."

**Mel: **"Oh.. that.. it's nothing"

**Loren: **"Nothing? yeah, right.. have you forgotten about Adam, your boyfriend?"

**Mel: **"Of course not, but I told you that it's not the same anymore. I'm just really confused right now so just leave it alone..."

**Loren: **"I get that but is flirting with Ian really helping that confusion?" She said and raised one of her eyebrows.

**Mel: **"I don't know, I just went with it." She said and looked down at the floor.

**Loren: **"Just don't do anything stupid tonight, I mean don't let the tequila make your decisions."

**Mel: **"I know, before I do anything stupid I have to talk to Adam.." She said and dragged the comb through Loren's hair.

* * *

In the meantime in the living room:

**Eddie: **"What is going on with you and Mel?"

**Ian: **"What? Nothing"

**Eddie: **"Don't you dear let her be just another name on your list. Loren will hate you for that.."

**Ian: **"I'm done with the list.."

**Eddie: **"Are you serious with me right now?"

**Ian: **"Yeah mate, I am."

**Eddie: **"What has happened to you man, you're not the same guy I remembered form a month ago."

**Ian: **"Well, I spent some time with my family back home and I don't know but it felt like it was time for a change."

**Eddie: **"Whoa, I never thought that this moment was gonna come. I'm proud man."

* * *

After about 15 minutes Mel was happy with the result and they joined the guys in the living room again.

**Ian: **"Almost ten minutes.. times two. You're not as fast you thought that you were huh?"

**Mel: **Hit him playfully on his arm, "It's not like I got you guys arrested for taking to long with Loren's hair-mess.

**Ian: **"cheap shot" He said but gave up a potential response for that magic smile again.

**Eddie: **"Not that I like this bashing on Ian time but we should get going, it's almost 10."

**Loren: **"Let's get going than boyfriend" She said and pulled his hand towards the front door.

* * *

They said goodbye to Jeffery before they entered the limo that stood and waited for them

**Loren: **"No you didn't!" She said and punched Eddie lightly on his chest.

**Eddie: **"I'll do anything for my girl" He said and gave her a kiss.

**Ian: **"He didn't do anything, it was going to take you guys home if we wouldn't go out so"

**Eddie: **"Thanks a lot Ian.. You couldn't let me have this one could you?"

**Ian: **"You so deserved that and you know it"

**Mel: **"Why? it's not like he got you arrested" She said teasing him, the others laughed at her comment.

**Ian: **"If this is how the night is gonna continue I think I might stay in.."

**Mel: **"Not that I believe that, but I don't want you to leave me alone with these two so I'm sorry" She said and gave him a hug. She could feel how she melted into his arms.

**Ian: **"Thanks love" He said and pulled away from the hug and flashed her that amazing smile again.

**Mel: **"Lets get moving before I melt away in this heat." She said thinking that everyone else felt the heat that was surrounding her.

**Eddie: **"It's not that bad Mel." He said, giving her a look.

**Mel: **Biting her lower lip before answering, "lets just go, okay?!" she smiled.

**Eddie: **"Marcus, MK"

**Driver (Marcus): "**Okay, Mr Duran"

* * *

After only a couple minutes they where at MK. As the door opened they were surrounded by camera flashes. Eddie stepped out and reached for Loren's hand, she took it and joined Eddie in the swarm of flashes. When Ian and Mel got out it wasn't as much excitement but some, they still were the best friends and Ian was becoming a pretty huge photographer around the world. They finally made their way inside where Grace greeted all of them with a big smile and showed them to their booth.

**Grace: **"Now what can I get you guys?"

**Ian: **"A bunch of shots and two waters"

**Grace: **"Just let me know if you want anything else, I'll be right back."

**Loren: **"This is gonna be fun"

**Mel: **"Hell yeah!" She shouted as Grace came with a tray full of shots and two bottles of water.

**Eddie: **"Thanks Grace"

**Grace: **"You're welcome, just glad to have you home." She said and gave him a quick hug.

**Ian: **"Cheers to an amazing night and the rest of our lives." He said and raised a shot glass and the others joined him.

* * *

**NEXT DAY! **_(That toast was the last thing that they remembered clearly.)_

Eddie slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his bed, when he was about to check his phone for the time he realized that he wasn't alone in the bed. He turned his head and saw a brunette laying next to him, he recognized that head anywhere. It was Loren. When he finally found his phone Loren started to wake up, she looked like a mess.

**Eddie: **"Morning beautiful, how do you feel?" He said and kissed her forehead.

**Loren: **"Not so loud babe, I have an awful headache" She said and put her hand to the side of her head.

**Eddie: **"Aspirin?" Loren only nodded in response.

Eddie stood up and made his way down to the kitchen, with Loren just a few feet away. Eddie got the aspirin and Loren took out a bottle of water. After the swallowed the pill and drank up about half of the water her thoughts went straight to Mel.

**Loren: **"Where is Mel?"

**Eddie: **"I have no idea, I don't really remember anything after the second shot at the club so.."

**Loren: **"I should call her." She said as she started to dial Mel number. It started to ring, Loren jumped so she almost fell as she heard Mel's phone ringing in the living room. She walked over there only to find Mel in Ian's arms passed out on the couch. "MEL!" She screamed louder than she was going to and she felt her head hurt. _What was she thinking, I hope nothing better have happened..._

**Mel: **Whom woke up in a heartbeat of Loren yelling her name, "What is it? She said as she could feel her head hurting but the warm embrace of Ian was helping with that. she sat up slowly and waking Ian.

**Ian: **"What time is it love?" He asked and kissed her cheek like it was out of habit, chocking everyone, even himself.

Eddie sat down on the armchair next to Loren.

**Eddie: **"About 7 am.." He said and yawned, "So does anyone remember last night?"

**Loren: **"I was out after the third shot at MK so don't ask me." She said and sat down on Eddies lap.

**Ian: **"I remember some talk of a horse and a tattoo.."

**Loren: **"Tattoo? If I now have a tattoo mom is gonna kill me..!" She said and started to search every inch she could reach by herself.

**Mel: **"Lo! the tattoo is the least of our problem right now.." She said and just stared at her phone.

**Loren: **"What is it Mel?" She started to get nervous.

**Mel: **"There's photos of all of us from last night on the web.."

**Loren: **"This is gonna be hard to explain to mom"

**Mel: **"That's not even the bad part... Adam sent them to me last night, with a very upset text.." She paused, "I think I called him last night Lo!"

**Loren: **"This is not good.. not at all" She said as she scrolled down her phone of pictures from the previous night. "I think I know why he might be upset Mel... Have you seen the fifth photo yet?"

**Mel: **"No, what is it..?" She said and scrolled down, "Oh No, I'm so dead.."

**Exited to find out about what really happened that night? What was the picture of? What did Adam write in the text? This is going to be an interesting next chapter to write, I can promise you that. Stay tuned for more DRAMA! and fun!**

**Peace!**


	14. Chapter 11: How did I get here?

**The start of the Mel-Adam drama is here, maybe some of you have read between the lines of where it's going but you never know what I can throw in there. Anyway in this chapter they will start to figure out what happened that night.**

LAST CHAPTER ENDED WITH:

**Loren: **"This is not good.. not at all" She said as she scrolled down her phone of pictures from the previous night. "I think I know why he might be upset Mel... Have you seen the fifth photo yet?"

**Mel: **"No, what is it..? Oh No, I'm so dead.."

* * *

**Eddie: **"What is it?" He asked and looked over at Loren's phone.

**Loren: **"I'm pretty sure that this wasn't as bad as it looks.." She said as her eyes wandered between Melissa and Ian.

**Ian: **"What is?" He said and Loren turned her phone so Ian could see. "And why is this so bad?"

**Mel: **She had sat there staring at her phone for a few moments before she spoke again. "Adam is never gonna speak to me again, that's why!" Ian looked confused.

**Loren: **"Her boyfriend..." She said as an explanation.

**Ian: **He felt the guilt wash over his body. _Of course she has a boyfriend, why didn't she just tell me? I could have stopped it or done something to change the outcome._

**Mel: **"I need to talk to him Lo" She said as a tear made it's way down her cheek.

**Loren: **"I know, you should call him and then we can drop you off at his house in a few minutes."

**Eddie: **"Loren, we have a to meet Jake and Kelly at 10 so we can maybe drop her of after the meeting?"

**Mel: **"I don't believe that he will even let me in so I think that I'll just stay here until you're back and just keep calling him."

**Loren: **"Are you sure?"

**Mel: **"Yeah, I'll be okay Lo. I'm just worried about how it's gonna be at school with Adam hating me"

**Loren: **"He's not gonna hate you Mel! You guys are perfect together and he will be a fool to let some stupid pictures ruin that!" _Even though I'm sure that more happened than what the pictures can tell._

**Mel: **"It was gonna end when he went away for NYU anyway.. I just didn't want it to end like this..."

**Loren: **"It's not over yet, you'll get through this just like you've gotten through everything else that has happened. You'll see!"

**Mel: **"This is not the same as long-lost aunt turned bio-mom Lo!"

**Ian: **"That sounded like a lot more than some hot dance moves and..." He didn't finish up as he regretted the words as they were coming out of his mouth.

**Mel: **"Just shut up Ian!"

**Eddie: **_Something else besides what's on the pictures must have happened. I mean, They were only dancing and looking really into each other but nothing that would indicate that she cheated. Something else must be going on._

**Mel: **"He's gonna think that I did all of this to make him jealous and upset after the whole college fight.."

**Loren: **"Just try talking to him, he'll come around. He's Adam and he loves you." She said and stroked Mel's back.

**Eddie: **"Not that I wanna do this but we need to get ready because we have to be at the office in thirty minutes."

**Mel: **"I'll be fine Lo, I always am. Now go" She said and forced a smile to reassure Loren that she can go.

**Loren: **"Okay, we'll hurry back and then we can figure something out." She said and gave Melissa a hug before she went to get dressed.

After about fifteen minutes Loren came out of the bedroom ready to go.

**Loren: **"Are you sure that you'll be okay?"

**Mel: **"Yes, I told you! now go!" She said and gave her a real smile.

**Ian: **"I'll make sure she's fine, don't worry."

**Eddie: **"Thanks man, we'll be back in an hour and a half."

**Mel: **"Bye!" She said as the door closed.

* * *

Mel kept calling Adam over and over again for twenty minutes before taking a break. Ian had just been sitting on the couch trying to calm Mel down.

**Mel: **"This is pointless, he's never gonna pick up.."

**Ian: **"Don't think that, he will have to talk you at some point. Can I just ask one thing?."

**Mel: **"Thanks Ian, sorry for yelling at you before. Sure!"

**Ian: **"Is it over between you two anyways? I mean you said that he was moving away and all that." He said and looked down at his feet.

**Mel: **"I believe so, It's just that I love him and that doesn't go away just because he's moving away."

**Ian: **"So should we talk about last night or..?" He said and looked into her eyes.

**Mel: **"I don't know Ian, can we take it later.. with everything else going on I don't really know what to say"

**Ian: **"It's okay, I just want to talk about it at some point... lo.." He was gonna say love like he always does but considering what's going on he cut himself of.

**Mel: **"I need to get my head out of this.. can we try to figure out what happened last night instead?" She said and smiled.

**Ian: **"Sure, we can do like in the hangover and retrace our steps."

**Mel: **"Exactly! So MK?"

**Ian: **"Let's go!" He said and walked to the door with Mel close behind.

* * *

Loren and Eddie in the car:

**Eddie: **"I'm no the only one who think that something else happened between those two last night, right?"

**Loren: **"No, I think that there might have been some kissing but Mel would never let it go further than that... At least not the Mel that I know."

**Eddie: **"But I know Ian and I'm not so sure that he has changed as much as he thinks. It's not easy to go from player one night and thinking of settling down the next.."

**Loren: **"Wait.. Ian settling down? are you sure that you're still not drunk from last night?"

**Eddie: **"No I'm serious, we talked about it when you guys were getting ready last night. I didn't believe it either but he seemed pretty serious about it."

**Loren: **"Wow, I didn't expect that.. especially not from Ian of all people." She said as they pulled up outside the office building.

**Eddie: **"How chocked do you think I was when he's my best friend and I never saw it coming. Honestly, I don't think that he expected it either."

**Loren: **"Huh, Now this can be interesting..."

**Eddie: **"What can?"

**Loren: **"This whole Ian and Mel thing. But we can take that later cause we are dropping this so that Jake doesn't kill us for something more than just last night.."

**Eddie: **"I'm so gonna hold you to that!" He said as they entered the office.

* * *

Ian and Mel pulled up at MK.

**Ian: **"Are you sure you wanna know what happened?"

**Mel: **"It's not like I can find out something that's gonna make this even worse so.."

**Ian: **"Good, cause I don't want you backing out halfway into this."

**Mel: **"Me backing out? You do know who you're talking to right?" She said and laughed for the first time that felt like day ago.

**Ian: **Laughed as they entered MK. "Max? Grace?" No answer.

**Mel: **"We should check the apartment and backstage."

**Ian: **"Ladies first" he said and gestured her to enter the stairs before him.

**Mel: **"Well thank you" She said and smiled at him.

They knocked on the door with no answer so they went back down stairs to check backstage. It was dark and quiet as they made their way through the corridor.

**Mel: **"I have a bad feeling about this.."

**Ian: **"It's okay, I got your back love" He said, this time with no regret and let that smile out again.

Mel stopped abruptly and felt Ian walk into her.

**Ian: **"Are you okay? Why'd you stop?" He said and turned her around so she faced him.

**Mel: **"I though I heard something.. But I guess it was nothing." She said and looked up at him realizing that they were only inches away from each other. She kept her eyes looked to his, trying not to let them wander down to his lip. _I shouldn't do this... I shouldn't! but I don't know what it is that keeps pulling me towards him._

**Ian: **He felt the heat build up between them and by habit he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. _I don't care in how many ways this is wrong, I have to.._ he thought as he started to lean in.

**Mel: **_I can't believe that I'm doing this_, was her thoughts as she also leaned in.

Their lip collided softly but it didn't took long before it picked up speed and turned into a hot and heavy make-out session. After about ten minutes they heard someone clear their throat just a few feet away and they both pulled away, turning to the person. They could see the mans face do to the darkness surrounding them.

**Person: **"This wasn't something I expected to see."

* * *

**Jake: **"Eduardo! Loren, good to see that you guys are alive after last night..." He said with a concerned look on his face.

**Eddie: **"We had to celebrate so much and it just got a little out of hand, but nothing major. So relax man"

**Kelly: **"Celebrate what?" She said with curiosity.

**Loren: **"An amazing weekend, having my boyfriend back and the fact that Chloe chocked us with an apology and news that she's moving to New York.."

**Jake: **"Really? Okay, that truly is something to celebrate" He said and let out a smile.

**Kelly: **"Let's get on to the business part okay? I don't think that you wanna sit here all day so.."

**Eddie: **"Great, so the tour.."

**Jake: **"Yes! So this is for both of you guys, Loren is opening and Eddie will close up the shows. The first thought was to have Leah and Jeremy join the tour but from what I've heard that might not be such a good idea.." He finished up and looked over at Loren.

**Loren: **"I just don't want her there, she totally trashed me after the show in New York and she has this vibe that keeps getting to me."

**Kelly: **"Listen Loren, they don't have to come with if you're not comfortable with it. It's your tour so."

**Eddie: **"Good, I actually have an idea that I was thinking about when I was away.."

**Jake: **"Alright, let's hear it man"

**Eddie: **"So everyone loved the duet me and Loren did together at MK so I was thinking that we can put some song in the setlist where we sing as a duet. What do you say?"

**Kelly: **"I think that would be great, the crowd loves you together so that would just be.." She got cut of by Jake.

**Jake: **"I don't know man.. There is way to much to be done for your own setlist since you have about three new songs and adding some duets to that long list is to much man."

**Eddie: **"I can do it, plus I have Loren to write them with me so it will go faster and better than if I'm gonna do it on my own."

**Loren: **"I'm gonna have to be able to make it too Eddie, I only have half an album right now and this is all new to me."

**Jake: **"That's what I'm saying, there is way to much work to put in and very little time to do it. That's it."

**Eddie: **"We can do it, trust me. We can both put in two duets each on our own albums to reduce the work load and still have full albums and have our duets."

**Loren: **"Are you sure?"

**Eddie: **"Yes, I'm sure. I told you that we would do a duet together and now we will have more than one almost every night for six months."

**Jake: **"That I can work with.. as long as you're sure that you guys can do this?"

**Kelly: **"They can Jake, trust me on this one. If anyone is gonna make this epic it's them so"

**Jake: **"Fine, two duets per album it is. Now let's talk cities..."

**I now the cliffhanger isn't in the last part but there's still a cliffhanger in there. Who is this man? Adam is make his way into the story more in the next chapter and more of the night will be reviled! At least that's the plan. I hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for more drama in a day or two. I have a break this week so there will hopefully be more updates but I can't promise anything cuz I have so much school work to do, but I love writing this story so I will make some time for it. I will be posting my new story that has a twist from the original this week to so keep an eye out for that one too!**

**Peace!**


	15. author's note 4

**I've had a little writers block but I will soon be ready with the next chapter. You don't really feel like doing much when you have a fever at 39 degrease. But I'm getting a bit better now so :)**


	16. Chapter 12: the first puzzle-piece

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I've had a bit of a writers block but I think that it turned out pretty good anyway. This chapter will start with Ian and Mel and the mystery man.. And don't forget about the mystery team that I mentioned a few chapters ago, I almost did but now they will be back! hihi**

SO IAN AND MEL WERE STARTLED BY THIS MYSTERY MAN...

**Ian: **"Sorry, mate..." He cleared his throat, "Wait, I know that voice"

**Man: **"I would hope so Ian, I heard that you cleared my bar last night.."

**Mel: **"Max?"

**Ian: **"Yes, sorry about that.. Celebrations you know."

**Max: **"Celebrations? about this thing that's going on here or..?" He said and gestured at Ian and Mel.

**Mel: **"No, this is not.." She stopped as she realized that it actually was something she never expected.

**Ian: **"It was for Loren's amazing weekend, Eddie being back and then Chloe came by and said that she was moving to New York so celebrations were a given.."

**Max: **"She is? That do call for a real celebration"

**Mel: **"It sure does" She said to keep the previous subject from resurfacing.

**Max: **"So what are you two doing here?" He said and gave them a teasing look.

**Ian: **"As usual when it comes to me, last night is.. kind of a lost memory." He said and scratched his head.

**Max: **"Well, I wasn't here so I can't help you with that. But Grace should be here any minute so you can wait until she gets here."

**Mel: **"Thanks Max"

**Max: **"You guys can keep doing what you were doing.." He said and walked back to the rest of the club.

**Ian: **"No, there wasn't..." He didn't had the time to finish before Max was out of sight.

**Mel: **laughed, "That was..." She looked up at him.

**Ian: **"Yes it was" He said and looked into her eyes.

**Mel: **"Ian.. we shouldn't have.." She said as he leaned in.

**Ian: **"Maybe not but I wanted to" he said and pulled her closer to him again. He gave her a light kiss and then looked into her eyes and said, "but we do need to talk about this."

**Mel: **"I know, I just need to talk to Adam about everything before we get into this" _What ever this is.. _she thought to herself.

**Ian: **"It's okay, maybe we should go wait for Grace"

**Mel: **"Yeah, that's probably best.." She said and walked towards the bar with Ian close behind.

* * *

**MYSTERY TEAM!**

**Person: **"Did you finish the first part of the plan last night?"

**Woman: **"I tried, but I'm not sure that I got close enough to either of them. I think you should go with plan B instead."

**Person: **"If you could just do what I told you to do I wouldn't have to!" the person said with pure anger and slapped the woman across her face.

**Woman: **"I'm sorry, I.. I.. tried" She stuttered as she pulled her hand to her cheek that was turning red.

**Person: **"Excuses is all that you have ever given me, what in the world did my brother ever see in you?"

**Woman: **"He was more of a man than you'll ever be" She mumbled to herself and kept looking down at the floor.

* * *

**Kelly: **"So if there's anything else, you know where ti find us."

**Eddie: **"Actually there is one more thing..." He said and smiled at Jake.

**Jake: **"What is it?" He said hesitating about what more Eddie could dump on him.

**Eddie: **"Well, we were thinking of have Ian as our tour photographer and Mel as the videographer."

**Jake: **Happy that it wasn't anything more serious or demanding, "I think that we can make that happen"

**Loren: **"This still feels so unreal to me..."

**Kelly: **"Well believe it cause everything is going your way and it will go at full speed for a while."

**Loren: **"I guess it is.." She said and gave Kelly the best smile she could for the moment.

**Jake: **"Then I guess we're done for the day.. oh, and I managed to get Leah over to somebody else, and we still need to find the opening act now that you are doing a joined tour.."

**Loren: **"Thank you Jake" She said and felt a weight lift of her shoulders.

**Eddie: **"Yeah, thanks man. Could I actually talk to you for a second.. Babe, I'll be out in a minute."

Kelly took Loren out to Stevens desk where she had some more papers to sign and closed the door behind them.

**Jake: **"What is it that is so important?"

**Eddie: **"What's going on with you and Kelly? and where is Traci?"

**Jake: **"She moved back to Chicago while you were gone and then.."

**Eddie: **"then?"

**Jake: **"Then somethings started to happen with Kelly and I just don't know"

**Eddie: **"I know that you miss Traci but sleeping with Kelly isn't the answer"

**Jake: **"I know, but what is happening with Kelly has nothing to do with Traci. Not that I'm sure that something is or ever will happen.."

**Eddie: **"Just don't your feelings get the best of you. And by the way, if you don't want anybody to figure this out you should stop looking at each other like a piece of meat." He said and laughed.

**Jake: **"You shouldn't be paying that much attention, now go before they think we started another business meeting.. " He said and walked over to the door and opened it.

**Kelly: **"Everything alright?" She asked and looked at Jake with this look that was filled with curiosity.

**Jake: **"Yea, everything is fine." He knew that he would have to talk to Kelly about everything later anyway.

**Loren: **"Ready to go?" She said with a smile.

**Eddie: **"Yes, and we need to stop by the club. I got a text from Ian saying that he and Mel were there trying to piece the night together.." He said and started to walk out of the office.

**Kelly: **"I'll call you later for the studio time!" She said as the couple exited the office doors.

* * *

**Mel: **"So... what do we do now?" She said as she was sitting at the bar.

**Ian: **"Wait for Grace and Eddie and Loren are on their way too."

**Mel: **"Oh god, Max is gonna tell them and Loren will freak on me!" She said in panic.

**Ian: **"Take a deep breath Mel, everything will be okay." He said and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

**Mel: **"You know how hard she pushed for me to talk to Adam and.. I don't know." She said and looked down at the floor.

**Ian: **"Things will work out in the end, they always do" He said and tried to make eye contact with her again.

**Mel: **"I guess.." She said as they heard the front door close.

**Woman: **"How is it after last night?" She said just to tease them.

**Ian: **"That's sort of why we're here... What happened last night?"

**Grace: **"You don't remember anything at all, any of you?"

**Mel: **"Nothing"

**Ian: **"Except for what the pictures could give us and something about a tattoo and horse.." He said and scratched his head.

**Mel: **"And as far as we know no one has gotten a tattoo so."

**Grace: **Laughing, "I can't tell you anything about the tattoo part but there was something about a horse carriage ride, if I remember correctly."

**Ian: **"That sounded like an Eddie idea in so many ways."

**Mel: **"I know, he's the romantic of the 21th century."

**Ian: **"He always have been" He said and gave her that magic smile again.

**Loren: **"Who is what?"

**Mel: **"Eddie, the romantic of our generation" She said and laughed.

**Eddie: **"Well thank you Mel.. Care to explain why?"

**Ian: **"Thanks to Grace here we figured out the horse part of last night"

**Mel: **"Horse carriage ride, so of curse our thoughts went directly to you." She said with a smile.

**Loren: **"That is so true.. but really a carriage ride? still no memory"

**Eddie: **Wrapped his arms around Loren and kissing her cheek, "It so is.." he whispered in her ear. "That says something but I still have no memory of the actually horse.."

**Ian: **"Then why do I have that... doesn't make any sense"

**Eddie: **"I don't think that I had anything to do with that" He said and gave Ian a look.

**Mel: **"What are you saying Eddie?"

**Ian: **"You're not serious are you?"

**Eddie: **"Oh, I'm serious man."

**Loren: **"Are you saying that Ian was the head behind the carriage ride?"

**I know this is a little shorter chapter but as I mentioned I'm have a sever case of writers block, but at least I got the first piece of the night out in the open. More will come so stay tuned for more!**

**Peace!**


	17. Chapter 13: I remember something

**I will post a new chapter each week, sometimes I might put out more than one but I have a lot going on with school. There's only three months left of school before graduation and I have a lot to make up... anyways, where we left of at the last chapter was that they found out that the first clue was a horse carriage ride, and to everyones surprise Eddie was not the brains behind it.**

**Ian: **_I know that I'm getting over the whole player thing but people doesn't change over night, it can't be me.. can it? She brings something out of me though, so maybe.. _"I don't really believe it myself."

**Mel: **"I don't think that anyone believe it." she said and laughed but stopped as she felt the headache come back.

**Ian: **"That's what you get for not believing that I can be a romantic when I want to be!" He said and gave her a smirk smile. _Did I just indicate that I was into her.. Great Ian.. just great._

**Eddie: **"You can be incredibly romantic man, I think I have some really old memories from a few years ago." He said to tease Ian even more.

**Ian: **"Thank you mate and that is something that we will never talk about again." He looked over at Mel who was still trying to read him about his previous statement.

**Eddie: **"That's okay, I don't wanna remember most of that anyway."

**Loren: **"That awful?"

**Eddie: **"More like awkward but yes.." He said and laughed lightly.

**Mel: **"If you're going down memory-lane and not tell us about it can you please keep it down and focus on last night, I have to know what else that could have gone wrong.."

**Ian: **_Was everything that had happened a mistake to her? Right.. Adam... _He thought as he looked down at Mel once again only to find her locking eyes with him, it was like she was trying to say that she didn't mean it like that. "So who else could know about last night?"

**Grace: **"You should check with Paul, last nights bouncer, he got you in the car when you left around midnight."

**Eddie: **"Okay, thanks Grace."

**Max: **"You missed the show" He shouted as he walked down the stairs from the apartment.

**Loren: **"What show?" She saw him looking at Mel so she looked over at her best friend trying to get it out of her.

**Mel: **Blushed and quickly answered, "Nothing, he's just kidding..."

**Loren: **"Mel..?" She gave her a look that made it clear that she knew that she was hiding something.

**Max: **"It's nothing, just having some fun messing with Mel." He said and laughed a little to take the pressure of Mel. She gave him a smile as a thank you.

Loren made a mental note to have a serious chat with Mel later, when the guys weren't there. She knew that something had happened and that the pictures didn't get whole story about what had happened between the two of them last night. _How could she do this Adam, they were so good together...? They would still be together if Adam wasn't going to New York and Mel was staying here in L.A.. But still.. Ian? Seriously Mel, why?_

* * *

**Eddie: **"Hey pops" He said and gave his father a hug.

**Max: **"Are you coming home anytime today? Your mom is missing you, you know." He said and gave Loren a hug too.

**Loren: **"It was a late night and we had to talk to Jake and Kelly this morning about the tour and stuff so it felt a lot more... convenient."

**Max: **"Just don't move out yet, she misses you to much already."

**Loren: **"No worries, I have school tomorrow so I have to go home anyway."

**Eddie: **wraps his arms around Loren, "I don't like that idea.."

**Loren: **"Sorry to break it to you rock star but I still have a few weeks left of high school."

**Eddie: **"Still.. I'm not in favor of it"

**Loren: **"Who said you had to be?" She teased him and sat down next to Mel at the bar.

**Eddie: **"A few more weeks then you're mine and I'm never letting you go."

**Mel: **"Don't think that you can take my girl from me!"

**Ian: **"Am I the only one who's still tying to figure out last night or..?"

**Mel: **"Feeling left out?" She said with a smile.

**Ian: **"Maybe a little.." He laughed a little.

**Eddie: **"When will Paul be around so we can ask him about last night?"

**Max: **"He should be coming by at six to help out with some stuff backstage.."

**Eddie: **"Then we'll be back before dropping Loren and Mel off."

* * *

**Loren: **"Can we please go back home.. I need to sleep for like twenty minutes, my head is killing me."

**Eddie: **"Now when you say home do you mean your house or ours?"

**Loren: **"Ours.. I like the sound of that." She smiled. "I think that my mom would want to lecture me more than let me sleep so.."

**Eddie: **"Our penthouse it is.."

**Max: **"Don't let you mother hear that, she might think that you will move away sooner."

**Loren: **"Don't worry Max, I don't really wanna wake up an hour earlier to make it to school in time.." She said and gave Max a hug.

**Max: **"Good, then I don't have to worry about Nora being upset over then next weeks."

**Eddie: **"But we should get going."

Everyone said their goodbyes and hugs were given out lightly all around.

* * *

Since they had gone there in separate cars they had to slip up in pairs. Loren wanted to talk to Mel but both Mel and Ian felt like they had to talk thing over, even if thing weren't straightened out with Adam. After what just happened backstage she felt like she owed him at least that much. Mel gave Loren a look, that let her know that they would talk later. They said to meet up the penthouse and start to really pan out the night. Loren and Eddie drove of while Ian and Mel stayed in the car across the street to talk thing out.

**Ian: **Not really sure what to say since it was her choices that was gonna determent where this thing between them was going. "So...What do you wanna do about thi.." He didn't get to finish before Mel cut him of.

**Mel: **"I don't know, I mean leaving Adam out of this I.. I still wouldn't be sure."

**Ian: **"I get that. What are you gonna do about Adam?" He said playing with the keys in the ignition, trying not to look in her eyes.

**Mel: **"All I know is no matter what things are over between us, I just can't let it end like this. I still love him and he is my best friend, I don't want to end senior year fighting and not talking to eachother. I wanna enjoy our last three weeks of high school.." She said sincerely trying to get eye contact.

**Ian: **He looked up and he couldn't help but smile a little at her words as he still felt guilty for causing all this drama.. "So when you said that if anything else had gone wrong did you.." He looked into her eyes, he felt different for the first time in his life. _How could this one girl change so much?_

**Mel: **"I didn't mean it like that, just the way it happened. It's not like I could have expected it or prevent it, it was right in a way. Maybe not the right time or place but it felt right." Her eyes were still locked to his as she felt the touch of his hand on the side of her neck. It sent chill down her spine and these butterflies come out of nowhere. The last time she had felt them was at her birthday when Adam kissed her, but that was different. They had come and gone just as fast so all that she kept locked away finally could come out. These butterflies where her to stay and that's for sure.

**Ian: **_It felt right, just as she said. _"Yeah, right.." He said softly and let his hand cup the side of her face. He pulled her face a little closer with his hand as he leaned in just a bit to make sure that she was alright with it.

**Mel: **She knew that this was still wrong in so many ways but she could help but give in to the feeling that was in car. She let her eyes wander down to his lips and then back to his eyes as she leaned in by herself this time. All she wanted to do right now was to have that feeling again, the feeling that she had last night. When they were talking about just about everything and his touch gave her goosebumps. She didn't know if he remembered the last parts of the night, she had started to remember the carriage ride, how kind he was and when they were supposed to say good night but non of them wanted to leave. She felt how his hand on her cheek reminded her of how he had kissed her last night. She was sure that he couldn't remember it, he would have said something about it. She was sure.. almost.

**Ian: **Just as she was leaning in he started to remember more of last night, it was like a dejá vu moment. His hand on her cheek, that look in her eyes. The feeling that everything around them was floating away leaving them alone. He couldn't her but smile at the memory of the kiss, hoping that she would remember it too. _But why hadn't she said anything about it, she probably doesn't remember it.._ He gently pressed his lips against her, feeling like it took several minutes to this moment from the second he put his hand on her neck.

**Mel: **_Why was he smiling? what thought or memory did he just think about..?_ Her thoughts disappeared as she felt his lips against hers, at this moment she couldn't help but smile to. This felt so much like last night, minus the alcohol. The kiss was gentle and sweet, not like the kiss they had shared backstage earlier. This one was, in hers opinion, perfect. They both pulled away at the same time knowing that nothing else needed to be said about what this was.. because this was the start of something new and she was determent to embrace it.

**Ian: **They still locked eyes with eachother and he felt how the rest of the world was starting to come back, slowly. "So I started to remember something about last night.." He started out.

**Mel: **Those words and the look in his eye told her that he remembered, everything. "Me too, it's amazing that good night can be so hard to say." She said softly.

**Ian: **"So worth it though.." He said and gave her another light kiss. Before he started up the car. "Maybe not a part of the night to include later.."

**Mel: **"Maybe not, Lo will totally kill me for it so." She realized that she couldn't stop smiling, she looked down at her phone seeing the time and three texts from Loren. "She will kill me if we don't get over there soon.. You know we stayed here for about half an hour right?"

**Ian: **"I thought it was like ten minutes.. max!" He said as he drove of towards the penthouse.

* * *

**Loren: **"What is taking those two so long? I texted Mel three time without any answers.."

**Eddie: **"You know that there is something between them right? it's so obvious..."

**Loren: **"Maybe so but she is technically still with Adam! I so need to talk to her once she get here."

**Eddie: **"I can try to get some stuff out of Ian if that helps you realize that they do look pretty good together."

**Loren: **"That I already know, but there shouldn't be anything between them until she talks to Adam. She has to.." Her phone buzzed, cutting her off. It was Mel.

_**Lo, take a breath. We are on our way and yes, I know.. We need to talk.**_

**Eddie: **Wrapping his arms around her and read the text. "You both know that you need to talk and they're on their way so can you please just relax?"

**Loren:** She turned around facing Eddie and put her arms around his neck. "Relax..? are you sure that we shouldn't take advantage of this worked up energy before I crash down?"

**Eddie: **He felt a smile cover his face as he picked her up and put her down on the couch, as he was kissing her.

Loren couldn't help but give in to the kiss and deepen it, she felt his tough invade her mouth. The love that she felt at this moment was the most amazing feeling in the world, and she never wanted to lose it. He pulled away for a second, catching his breath.

**Loren: **"I love you Eddie Duran" She said just looking into his eyes.

**Eddie: **"I love you too Loren Tate" He smiled and leaned back onto her.

She pushed him just a few inches away, just enough space for her to pull off his shirt and throw it on the floor next to them. Things were picking up and she was determent not to stop, until..

**Woman: **"You should really learn to lock the door..."

**I know that I'm focusing a lot on Mel and Ian for now but that's just because it's something new and there will be connections to this later in the story. I will start to add more Max and Nora since thing will be picking up there too. And there will a pretty intense moment between Mel and Adam. Maybe not in the next chapter but in the upcoming once that I have in mind. Stay tuned for more drama!**

**Peace!**


	18. Author's note

**I'm as upset as you about this update. I hate author's notes as much as you guys, but do to all the pushing for more chapters is making me write this. I've hit a huge writers block but I think I can have a new chapter up by tomorrow on both ****_You're the reason why _****and ****_never let me go_**** so don't worry. I'm working real hard on my senior school project that's due next weekend and I'm way behind so. but I will write on my breaks, please come with thoughts on what you want to happen. It can help me get more chapters out there faster and help me with the writers block.**

**Peace!**


	19. Chapter 14: Tell me they didn't see it

**I've been having a block for the last couple of weeks on this story but I'm trying to get together a chapter/week just for you guys! I would love your input about what can happen, I have some ideas but I'm just not sure how to write them in though. Any and all thoughts are encouraged! You're more than welcome to read my other story while you wait on this one since I'm on a roll with that one. But don't worry I'm gonna keep on working on this one like hell. I kind of see this story as my baby so I'm gonna ride it out for about 40-50 chapters if I get my ideas in so keep on reading, I love all of you that! I just got invite to join this novel site as an author.. kind of excited about starting something new there, something that's all me. I'll tell you more about it once I start it up. More news is that this music producer from Germany got in touch with me and wanted to work with me on some music! so it is been a celebrating week! Now enjoy some more drama and Leddie moments!"**

Last chapter:

**Woman: **"You should really learn to lock the door..."

* * *

Loren was panicking once she heard the familiar voice. _Great, she was never gonna let this one go.. She's gonna hold it over my head for at least six months. Not that she was one to talk though, I mean her and Ian wasn't really that the best at hiding things._

**Loren: **"Mel!" She said as she pushed Eddie off of her.

**Mel: **"It's not my fault you decided to fool around with you rockstar boyfriend when you knew we where coming" She said, teasing her a little bit.

**Eddie: **He fast found his shirt on the floor put it on, he saw the smirk on Ian's face. _Ian is the last person to be giving me that smirk considering all of the times that things had been reversed._ "Man, don't!" He said just giving him a meaning look.

**Ian: **"I didn't say anything!"

**Eddie: **"But you were thinking it"

**Ian: **"Can't help it" He gave him a smirk smile again but it went away as he felt a shooting pain in his arm. "What was that for?" he said and turned to Mel.

**Mel: **"You know." She gave him this serious look, not that it gave the effect she wanted when he just smiled back without a word.

**Loren: **"You, come with me." She said and dragged Mel upstairs to her soon to be bedroom, leaving the guys alone to talk downstairs. Loren needed to get every last detail out of her and get things fixed with Adam so the last weeks of school wouldn't be a nightmare.

* * *

**Loren: **She put her down on the bed looked into her eyes, "Now, speak!" she said as seriously as she could.

**Mel: **"You know things are over with Adam, I've been calling him all day. He's not picking up, I'm going over there when I get back home later today. What else do you want from me Loren?!" she was getting upset. She knew that Loren did it out of love but she couldn't help how things turned out, and this new thing with Ian was.. new, fun and amazing.

**Loren: **"Mel, nothing! I just know that you will have a hard time forgiving yourself for going behind Adams back without fixing things, at least make things not as bad as they are! Instead you're of doing god knows what with Ian!"

**Mel: **"You don't even know what's going on with us!"

**Loren: **"Then tell me" She took Mel's hand, not wanting her to be upset with her.

**Mel: **"Okay, so last night.. when we got back here we sat up talking half of the night while the two of you were.. sleeping."

**Loren: **"Yes Mel, sleeping. I was so tiered when we got home I passed out! now continue!"

**Mel: **"More like drunk.. but anyways, then after an hour or so we kind of.." She couldn't help but smile at the memory.

**Loren: **"Kind of what Mel?"

**Mel: **"Kissed.." Loren was just staring at her, not really sure of what to say. "And when I remembered it, all I could think was how amazing it was."

**Loren: **"Really? amazing?" She couldn't be mad at Melissa for her actions when she heard how she talked about it. This was real for her.

**Mel: **"Yeah, it really was. And then earlier today we kind of made out again.. not as sweet as the last time though.." She gave Loren a look.

**Loren: **"Wait.. was that what Max was talking about at the club?"

**Mel: **"Yeah.. he sort of cut us off so."

**Loren: **"I'm so glad I didn't had to see that" She couldn't help but giggle a little.

**Mel: **"Me too.. I'm embarrassed enough" She buried her face in her hands.

**Loren: **"You should be glad that it wasn't Adam.." She said and tried to get back to the serious problem in hand.

**Mel: **"I know.. but as I said before, when I get home I'm going straight to his house and talk thing over. I just hopes that he will listen."

**Loren: **"It's Adam we're talking about, he loves you so he will listen."

**Mel: **"I know but still.. this is different than anything else we've been through."

**Loren: **"True.. well as long as you try and talk to him I can't complain." She said with a smile.

**Mel: **"Maybe we should get back downstairs before the guys go crazy."

Loren nodded and started to walk out of the bedroom.

* * *

THE MEANTIME DOWNSTAIRS WITH THE GUYS:

Ian gave Eddie a look once the girls were out of sight and sat down on the chair to Eddies left.

**Eddie: **"I warned you man, don't."

**Ian: **"I just wanna say good job.. nothing else."

**Eddie: **"mhm, sure you were.."

**Ian: **"What? she's growing on me."

**Eddie: **"We're not going down this road and by the way you have some explaining to do." He just looked at Ian, to stare him down.

**Ian: **"What?"

**Eddie: **"Like you don't know? You're not the most subtle person."

**Ian: **"What? I thought I was playing it cool. And just for the record, I can't help it but I really like her."

**Eddie: **"No, tell me you guys didn't..." He got cut of by Ian.

**Ian: **"No, it's not like that. She's not like any other girl, she's.." He got lost in thought.

**Eddie: **"Damn.. you are really taking this whole new guy thing serious cause I've never heard you talk about someone like that before."

**Ian: **"I told you."

* * *

**Mystery team**

**Person: **"How hard can it be?" it's not like she's the president for god's sake!"

**Woman: **"Maybe not but considering all the Tate talk in the press it's not the easiest thing to do. I'll find a way I just need more time."

**Person: **"I don't have that much time give. We're already a few days behind and if we don't fix this he's not gonna be happy with me."

**Woman: **"Give me until tomorrow, she has to get out of that house at some point."

* * *

Loren and Mel had joined the guys downstairs and they had started to talk more about last night. They still hadn't figured out anything about the tattoo so they didn't think that much to it. After about an hour Mel got a text from her mother who wanted her home. After some goodbyes the girls where out the door and heading back to Tarzana. Since they had taken the car service from the airport they didn't have a car, so when they got down Jeffery called in a car for them.

THE CAR OUTSIDE THE SANDERS HOUSEHOLD

**Loren: **"Do you wan't me to come with you to Adams for moral support?"

**Mel: **"I think I have to do this alone, but I'll Skype you when I get back home and tell you how it went." She said with a smile as she unbuckled her belt.

**Loren: **"You know I'm here for you, okay" She said it more as a statement than a question as she gave her best friend a goodbye / luck hug.

**Mel: **"I know, I'll call you" she said as she got out of the car.

* * *

Mel hurried inside, not really wanting to face Lisa after her weekend away and with those pictures out there she might have seen.. This could get ugly. She walk into the living room, seeing Lisa and Gus watching some lame cops show on TV. She tried to sneak past them but of curse they saw her.

**Lisa: **"Hey honey, how was New York? We wanna hear everything!"

Mel couldn't help but to think that this was her way of playing her, to see if she would tell the truth or lie. At least she did at first but she could actually see in her eyes that she wasn't.

**Mel: **"It was amazing.. but I have to change and then go to Adam. I'll tell you all about it later." She said as she rushed up to change outfit.

_Thank god I got out of there.. I really need to fix this now before everything crashes down and burns,_ she was thinking as her brother stuck his head through the door.

**Phil: **"How was New York? I still don't get that she let you go."

**Mel: **"Well with everything that happened the last weeks and your whole almost getting arrested, actually getting engaged and with a baby on the way.. And then you might remember the whole lie about my life thing.. She didn't really have a say in it."

**Phil: **"True.. Okay, you just got home so why are you rushing out of here?"

**Mel: **"I have to talk to Adam, he kind of freak out on me over last night and now I have to talk thing out.. I seriously can't have a drama free day anymore!"

**Phil: **"He saw the pictures?"

**Mel: **"Yeah, oh please tell me you put on some shield or something that keeps mom and dad from finding it on the web?"

**Phil: **"You can't take a breath, I figured I owed you one."

**Mel: **"Thanks but now I really need to talk to Ian.. I mean Adam" _Fuck... now Phil is gonna wanna get in to this and I don't have the time or energy for this._

**Phil: **"Ian? who the hell is Ian?"

**Thank you guys for pushing be to keep writing I'm sorry for the wait but I think I got over the wall with this chapter and the next one will mostly be a Mel chapter and THE MYSTER TEAM will start of their plan.. but will they make it? Anyways, I got some great ideas over PM for this chapter and I put some of them in here but some didn't rally work when I had already started the chapter and didn't feel like re-writing the whole thing. But it might come in a future chapter. interruptions are.. interesting ;) you can do so much with the outcome of it. Here it is.. the long waiting chapter 14. I'm still writing the last parts of YOU'RE THE REASON WHY so it will be up soon too. Stay tuned for more drama and Leddie!**

**Peace! **


	20. Chapter 15: Something else

**I will try to post one chapter a week, if you're lucky sometimes two. This is only until my graduation june 12th. I have so much school work right now, but writing my stories keeps me sane and my music of curse. But that's how it is right now anyways, when it's your time for graduation or if you already have graduated you know what I'm talking about. It's pretty hectic for some time the last months of the school year. Plus I'm planning my summer vacation with my friends too, we are putting in the booking this week so I'm looking for flights and hotels and apartments in Ayia napa, Cyprus right now... When you are 6 seven girls it's kind of hard to find something that everyone likes and can afford. But I think we have found the place, I'm checking with the girls tomorrow to see if it's okay. I'm so exited!**

**Anyways back to the story! There will be more of the plans of the mystery team in this one since they are moving forward with them. I'm kind of lost on how they will do what they will do but I'm pretty sure about what the goal of the plan is.. Better than nothing right? ;) Then I will put in the Melissa / Adam drama after Melissa gets away from Phil and his questions. And some Leddie, it's a given. Read to find out what will happen!**

_How am I gonna get out of this now..? Phil is not gonna flip out on me if I tell him everything.. God, why can't things just slow down for a moment._

**Phil: **"Mel? Who is he?"

**Mel: **"I can't talk right now, I have to fix things with Adam. I've called him all day and he wont answer so I'm heading over there right now. Can we do this whole interrogation thing later? Good, okay." She said quickly and tried to walk past him, not that he wanted to let it go. To let her just walk away without explaining, he could tell that she needed to.

**Phil: **"Fine, but I wanna talk about this Ian guy."

**Aid: **"Who's Ian?" She said from the doorway of Phil's room with her hands on her belly that just started to show.

**Mel: **"Just a guy, but seriously I need to go before Adam never speaks to me again." She said and almost ran downstairs.

**Aid: **"What was that all about?"

**Phil: **" The guy from the pictures.. I'm not so sure but I think he might be the reason she has to talk to Adam."

**Aid: **"Oh, sounds interesting.."

**Phil: **"Sounds more like trouble" He kept looking at the stairs where Mel had disappeared down.

* * *

**Loren: **"Hey mom, Max." She said to the two lovebirds in the kitchen, who were half making dinner half making out.

**Nora: **"Hey Lo, finally found your way home huh?" She said half serious and half jokingly.

**Loren: **"Yeah, there was just a lot of things going on. We had that tour meeting today and Mel and Adam are in this huge fight slash break up thing."

**Nora: **"Why? what happened?"

**Max: **"I think Ian happened"

**Nora: **"Ian? wait.. what did I miss?"

**Loren: **"Oh, way too much mom.. waaay to much. I'm not sure that even I got everything down so."

**Nora: **"I just hope that they work things out, they are kind of perfect together."

**Loren: **"I know, but I think it's over no matter what is being said tonight. And then we have the whole Ian thing.. which I'm not sure what it is exactly."

**Max: **"Yeah, me too.. it seemed pretty serious from what I saw but then again it's Ian we're talking about.."

**Loren: **"I don't think we have to worry about the Ian part in that way..." She said cryptic before she continued. "And from what Mel told me and I think that it might be something there." She walked over to her room leaving her sort of parents in one way or another to take in the news.

* * *

Mel was now sitting in her car outside Adams house and for the first time in a while she cried. The realization of what had happened over the last 24 hours hit her for the first time. She had truly cheated on Adam.. she never thought she could ever do something so horrible until Ian. He had this power over her, she had tried to fight it but it had started to build up and it was just too much. She felt so bad for giving in to the feeling but the truth was that Adam was moving away, leaving her. Well, maybe not leaving her since he wanted to give up his dream for her when she decided to stay in L.A.. That just made her feel even worse, he was so kind and willing to give up all that he's been working for just to be near her. He loved her that much, more than his dream. But what kind of person would she be if she let him, she did love him but it was time to let go.. for now at least. She dried her tears and got out of the car and slowly put one foot in front of the other towards the door. _This is it, _she thought, _my one chance to fix this mess I made._ She knocked on the door and took a deep breath. The door swung open with an angry Adam standing in front of her.

**Mel: **"Adam, I'm so.."

**Adam: **"Save it Mel, I saw the pictures. Really, that photographer guy?"

**Mel: **"Can you just let me explain?"

**Adam: **"Didn't you get that I didn't want to talk about it when I ignored your calls all day?"

**Mel: **"Adam please!"

**Adam: **"Fine, you got a minute"

**Mel: **"The pictures were truly innocent, we just went out to celebrate the weekend. With Loren's amazing performance, did you see how great she was? Oh, sorry back to the explaining. We just got Eddie back and Chloe is moving to New York so we went out for a drink and that picture was after a few shots of Tequila and you can see how harmless it is, we were just dancing. Believe me on that!" She said, even if it wasn't the whole truth is was the truth about the pictures but not the whole night. She still wasn't sure if she was going to tell him, it felt unnecessary to cause him more pain.

**Adam: **"That's it? Cause after our fight before you left and then this.. I just a had this feeling."

**Mel: **"Well there was something else I wanted to talk to you about too.."

**Adam: **"What is it?"

**Mel: **"I've been think a lot about our fight and I know that we had it for a reason and that still hasn't changed. You are still moving away and I'm going on tour with Loren and then I think I'm taking that job."

**Adam: **"So you think that we should break up..?"

**Mel: **"I just don't want to spend every day knowing that it will all end. It's just too hard."

**Adam: **"I know.." His phone buzzed and he took a quick look at the screen before his eyes turned black of anger. "How can you just stand there and lie to me? Say that it's nothing and knowing that's not the truth!"

**Mel: **_How could he know.. no one was in the penthouse last night or back stage this morning.. _"What are you talking about Adam?"

**Adam: **He showed Melissa what he had just seen on the screen himself. "This is harmless?" The picture was of her and Ian's intense kiss in the car earlier that day.

**Mel: **"Adam I can exp.."

**Adam: **"Explain? I don't know if I wanna hear more of your lies Melissa!" He said and slammed the door in her face leaving her falling to her knees crying.

* * *

Eddie was sitting at his piano writing on a new song when his phone rang, his face lit up when he saw Loren's name.

**Eddie: **"Hi beautiful."

**Loren: **"Hi handsome"

**Eddie: **"Miss me already?"

**Loren: **"Yeah kind of.. and I just wanted to say that I'm so glad that I'll be moving in with you in a few weeks cause I don't know if I can handle walking in on our parents making out every day.."

**Eddie: **He laughed a little in response and he could feel her staring at him through the phone. "Sorry, I just think that they're kind of cute."

**Loren: **"What I just walked in on was not that cute.. besides it's kind of weird that our parents are dating cause if they get married I'd be dating my brother." She felt weird about the thought.

**Eddie: **"Okay, I don't like the sound of that.. But I don't think we have to worry about them getting married for the time being."

**Loren: **"True, but I'm glad she has him. They do make a perfect couple.. as long as I don't have to live with it for that long."

**Eddie: **"I second that, cause waking up to you is the perfect way to start of the day."

**Loren: **"aww, you say the sweetest things to me Eddie Duran."

**Eddie: **"Well you make it easy to love you Loren Tate."

Loren heard a knock on the door and saw Max's head enter.

**Max: **"I'm guessing that's Eddie..?"

**Loren: **"Yeah, why?"

**Max: **"I was gonna call him over for dinner but when the line was busy I figured he was talking to you."

**Loren: **"I'll tell him."

**Eddie: **"Tell me what?" He asked through the phone.

**Loren: **"You are coming over for dinner!" She said with a smile, "And bring Ian." She added as Max gestured it to her in a small version of charades.

**Eddie: **"Perfect than I have to see you and escape Ian's version of cooking." He laughed.

**Loren: **"Sounds like a plan! Now hurry, I miss you."

**Eddie: **"I'm grabbing Ian right now. And Loren.."

**Loren: **"Yeah?"

**Eddie: **"I love you"

**Loren: **"I love you too" She said with a smile as she hung up the phone.

Eddie and Ian parked in the drive way and noticed a red car that they didn't recognized. First when they heard a quiet hello from the house they saw who it was.


	21. Author's note: I'm back

Thanks everyone for all the beautiful and amazing reviews I've been given these last couple of weeks. I'm back from my trip with my girls and I'm a little sick so I might get some writing done and can give you guys another chapter in a few days! You are amazing all of you 3

XOXO


	22. AN! I'M SO SORRY YOU GUY!

**I'm so sorry to all of you who were expecting a new chapter since I said I was gonna post last week but I just started to re-read both of my HH stories so I'm sure of what I've written and so I don't mess up the story later on until it's finished. I'm spending my weekend celebrating my friends 20th birthday but I should be able to post at least a short chapter in the middle of next week! Sorry for the wait but I'm working on it. And for you who like the new tv-show The Fosters, I just want to let you know that I'm starting to write a story for that show too. So keep an eye on my profile page or follow me as an author and wait for the alert about the new story!**


End file.
